The Stomach Tied In Knots Equation
by AlexxLove21
Summary: AU 3x01, Penny thought she would miss Leonard the most but she came to realize it was Sheldon who was the one she missed. Things get complicated. Sheldon realizes that he may have missed Penny a lot too. My first TBBT fic, SHENNY! sorry for the crappy title I don't know what a song fic is but I loosely based this off of 'Stomach Tied In Knots' by Sleeping With Sirens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first Shenny/Big Bang fic and I am not the best writer in the world but its one of my favorite things to do. The title was the most difficult to come up with and I still don't like it. I hope this is a decent fanfic though. This is based off of 3x01 and I don't know if I want to continue it after the next two chapters. I've already wrote a lot but I dunno. Also Sheldon might be a little OOC, I hope he's fine.

I did borrow dialouge from the episode but if I continue it won't be like that anymore.

Oh and I highly suggest you check out the song, Stomach Tied in Knots by Sleeping with Sirens. You'll see lyrics throughout the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or Sleeping With Sirens or Any of their music for that matter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

When Sheldon told Penny he and the guys were going to the artic for three months she thought she would miss Leonard the most. She was certain she would. She didn't imagine she would miss the guys this much, especially not that whack-a-doodle neighbor of hers. When it came down to it she couldn't stop thinking about none other than Dr. Sheldon Cooper. She found herself hoping that he found exactly what he was looking for in the artic.

She remembered wishing Leonard would have stayed behind but when she looked around her usually messy apartment she thought of Sheldon and how he would hate it. She would begin to clean and when she occasionally ordered out she would miss his lectures on some random thing like why people use chopsticks. She really wished she didn't, but she knew she missed Sheldon the most.

She was just watching some TV when a knock came at her door she groaned, _who could this be? _She answered the door and when she saw Leonard her eyes lit up.

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that were back." He smiled and she grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my God this is great. I missed you guys so much." She shut the door to 4B and walked over to 4A.

Leonard had expected a little more talking to him but he assumed she probably somewhat missed the other guys too. When she walked in Sheldon was talking to Rajesh and Howard.

"I just want you to know when I publish my findings I won't forget your contribution." She smiled, she missed his voice even.

"Great." Howard said and it seemed they shifted a bit uncomfortably.

Before Sheldon could get to his room she squeezed past the guys and hugged him tightly. Sheldon tensed but she didn't let go. She missed him so much.

Sheldon realized he missed her then. Of course he hated being touched but when Penny wrapped her arms around him he felt something in his stomach. It was a new feeling nevertheless he still tensed up. He hated germs. Finally he said something, "Penny."

She pulled away and smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I know you don't like being touched."

"Then why did you do it?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I missed you silly." She said with a small smile suddenly aware everyone was staring at them.

"If I get ill—"

"Oh relax Sheldon! I had myself checked out recently and I haven't come into contact with anyone who was sick. I also sanitize my hands after every encounter with anyone who may or may not be sick." She said and Sheldon looked impressed.

Sheldon felt that feeling again, in his stomach. It was such an odd feeling, and so new he didn't know what to do.

"I missed you, as well." He said and then added, "thank you for concerning my well-being before touching me."

"It's no problem, Moon Pie." She smirked and he sighed.

"I told you no one calls me Moon Pie but MeeMaw." She felt her smile widen.

Sheldon turned to take his stuff to his room and Rajesh leaned over towards Howard and whispered. Penny couldn't really hear what he said but Sheldon spun, "tell me what?"

"Damn his Vulcan hearing." Howard said and Raj shook his head.

"You fellas are planning a party for me aren't you?" Sheldon said.

"Aw!" Penny shouted, "That sounds like a great idea." Sheldon nodded appreciatively.

"Sheldon sit down." Howard said and she caught on.

This wasn't good news…this was bad news. Leonard looked a little fidgety as well as he stood next to the guys, in fact he looked _guilty_.

Sheldon went to sit down and she followed.

"If there is going to be a theme I should let you know that I don't care for Luau, toga, or under the sea." He said before sitting.

Penny took the chair beside him and eyed the guys once more. What could they have possibly done wrong?

"Yeah we'll keep that in mind." Howard said and then looked towards Leonard for help.

"We need to talk to you…" Leonard trailed off and Penny eyed him.

He avoided looking at her directly. "It's about something that happened at the North Pole." He added.

"If this about the night the heat went out, there's nothing to be embarrassed about." Penny had a hard time containing her laughter as the other guys looked uncomfortable.

"Thank you Sheldon." Leonard said and Penny looked away.

She bit her cheek to keep from laughing. "It's not about that and we agreed to never speak of it again." Howard said and she started laughing silently.

"So we slept together naked. It was only to keep our core body temperatures from plummeting." This time Penny did laugh.

The guys looked even more uncomfortable, if possible, and Sheldon looked confused.

"I'm sorry what? You slept together naked?!" She laughed harder and Sheldon turned to look at her.

"Like I said before, it was only to keep our core body temperatures from plummeting." He said matter-of-factly.

"He's speaking of it." Howard looked at Leonard and Leonard looked at the floor.

They finally sat down and Leonard started, "You remember the first week when we were looking for magnetic monopoles and not finding anything—"

"And you were acting like an obnoxious giant dictator…" Howard added and Leonard nodded.

Raj whispered in Howard's ear and Howard responded, "That's why I added the 'tator'."

Penny could only imagine he was talking about dictator and it took her a second to get it. Sheldon was acting like a dick…not surprising.

"Anyway, when we finally got our first positive data you were so happy—" Sheldon cut Leonard off.

"Oh yes in the world of emoticons I was colon capital D." He then mimicked the emoticon which caused Penny to smile.

"Aw, that's so great sweetie. So you found what you were looking for?" Leonard sighed and Howard looked at the floor.

All three of them looked guilty, ashamed.

"No, no, no let me finish." Leonard cut Sheldon off before he could explain anything to Penny.

"Fine, continue. I can tell Penny about it later." Sheldon said even though he hated being cut off.

"Well…in actuality what your equipment detected wasn't so much evidence of paradigm shifting monopoles as it…was static from the electric can opener we were turning on and off…." Leonard trailed off looking even more ashamed if possible.

They all looked to the ground and while Penny didn't understand a lot of the conversation she knew that they messed with Sheldon's experiment. They messed with her Moon Pie's Nobel Prize. Sheldon's mouth dropped and he stood up.

"You tampered with my experiment?" He said seeming genuinely shocked.

"How could you guys do this to him?" Penny stood up next to him feeling her blood boiling.

"We had to!" Leonard (poorly) argued.

"It was the only way to keep you from being a huge dickenzine." Howard said and it was just an add-on of his dictator.

Still calling Sheldon a dick. Penny was getting pissed off. They are messing with someone's future, their friend's future and their argument was Sheldon was being a dick?

"Leonard…you're my best friend in the world—" Howard cut Sheldon off.

"It was his idea."

"Of course it was the whole plan reeks of Leonard."

"Leonard…" Penny was surprised.

She really believed Leonard to be a good guy and overall good friend.

"I feel terrible about it. I could never forgive myself…and I don't expect you to either." Leonard didn't sound genuine but it sounded more like he felt he was expected to say that.

He looked at Penny before looking at Sheldon and she felt disgusted. How can someone do that to their best friend? How can someone who is looked at as such a great guy turn out to be so…wrong?

"Why?" Penny said.

"It was the only way to make him happy."

"Well why did you have to make him happy?"

"Because it was the only way to not kill him. There was a plan. We were going to throw his Kindle outside and when he went to get it, lock the door and let him freeze to death."

Penny knew Sheldon could be difficult, extremely difficult but really this is extreme. Sheldon unfolded his arms and she could see he was very angry.

"That seems like a bit of an overreaction." He said and you could hear emotion in his voice, which is very rare, unless he's really happy…like he was over his findings.

"No the over reaction was the idea to tie your limbs to four different sled dog teams and yell mush!" Leonard said while Howard and Raj sat there uncomfortably.

Penny stood there, mouth agape, unsure of what to say to Leonard. They now all stood looking ashamed and guilty. Penny was feeling herself wanting to yell. She wanted to go Junior Rodeo on their asses.

"Look we kept the original data. You can still publish your paper with the actual results." Leonard sat down.

"Yes but the actual results are unsuccessful and I already sent an e-mail to everyone at the university explaining I have confirmed string theory and forever changed man's understanding of the universe." Penny didn't know much about Physics or string theory but she knew this was important for him.

She also knew that an e-mail like that would probably discredit him. It would cause his career to look like a joke. How she knew that, was beyond her, but she knew Sheldon would take a long time to recover from this.

"Oh, see, you shouldn't have done that. Write another e-mail, set the record straight. It's no big deal." Leonard said and Howard groaned.

"You're right Leonard. It's not a big deal. The only thing you did was lie to me, destroy my dream, and humiliate me in front of the whole university." Penny felt her heart break with every word. She imagined Sheldon felt a million times worse if it affected her too.

He began walking to his room before turning, "that FYI was sarcasm. I, in fact, believe it is a big deal." Penny didn't even have it in her to smile

"Aw, poor thing." Penny whispered as she watched him go. She then rounded on the three dic_tators. _

"He'll be okay." Leonard said and smiled at her, "so how have you—" she cut him off.

"How dare you! The three of you should be ashamed! I know Sheldon can get under your skin, he annoys the hell out of me, but I would never mess with his job! You know how much the Nobel Prize means to him. Ugh, you guys are so lucky I don't..." She dropped the sentence and stormed off to Sheldon's room.

She knocked on Sheldon's door before letting herself in. He was curled up on his bed with his back to her. She felt herself frown. "Hey do you want to talk?"

"About what? Being betrayed by my friends? Spending three months in the North Pole for nothing? And I didn't even get to go to Comic-Con!" He started sobbing.

Penny sat on his bed, "Aw, hon—" She felt herself automatically reach out for him, but remembered he hated being touched.

She debated on doing it and risked it anyway. He didn't notice it and she felt good about this.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty—"

"That's for when I'm sick! Sad is not sick." Sheldon said before adjusting himself into his pillow.

"Sorry I don't know your sad song." Penny said and Sheldon sighed.

"I don't have a sad song. I'm not a child." He said and Penny felt worse.

Sheldon was really upset with his "friends" and it made him feel better that Penny was here. Only a little but it was something. She cared about his feelings.

_She probably wouldn't have tampered with my experiment. _He thought, without really thinking.

"Sweetie, I know how you feel." Penny sighed out and Sheldon felt his irritation flare up.

How could she possibly know how he feels?

"Oh really? Did you just have the Nobel Prize in waitressing taken away from you?" He said.

"Well, no but when I was a senior in high school one of my friends heard I was going to be named head cheerleader. Ugh, I was so excited. My mom even made me a celebration pie then they named stupid Valerie Mossbocker head cheerleader. Big ol' slut bag." Penny remembered this and fumed.

She removed her hand as Sheldon turned around sniffling, "Are you saying that you think a celebration pie is even remotely comparable to a Nobel Prize?"

Penny felt she was failing at making him feel better, "Well…they're pretty tasty."

He sat up and Penny examined his face, he even looked good with facial hair. Jeez, she did miss him.

"And on a different but unrelated top—" She cut him off by kissing him.

Sheldon didn't notice her moving in until he was settled and when her lips grazed his, he froze. What the hell was she thinking?

Suddenly she pulled away. _Oh God what was I thinking?_

But she felt something…in the pit of her stomach, something she hasn't felt since her very first kiss.

Little did she know, Sheldon felt this too…this odd feeling he had no way of comprehending.

_Oh, my stomachs tied in knots._

"I'm so sorry Sheldon." She blurted feeling awful.

She didn't plan on that happening, not at all.

"It was….Penny why did you do that?" Sheldon felt, not disgusted, but strangely intrigued.

He didn't know how to react or why Penny would do that. She thought she was somewhat interested in Leonard, although she did hug him and not any of the other guys.

"I-I don't know. I missed you so much Sheldon." She admitted and he temporarily forgot about the sabotage to think about what she was implying.

_Does Penny have 'feelings' for me?_ That weird feeling was back in his stomach.

"I see…" He didn't really. There weren't many problems that Sheldon couldn't solve but he knew Penny would forever be one of them especially with this new equation to add to everything else.

"Penny, I'm going to ask you to leave." He said and Penny felt awful.

"Honey, I didn't mean to—"

"Please, Penny." He laid back down and Penny shuffled out of the room to the waiting faces of the guys.

She didn't know what to say. So she didn't say anything as she headed back to her apartment.

_What did I do?_

Penny and Sheldon were both racking their brains, trying to find a way to make this go away. Penny felt awful for adding problems on top of his problems. Sheldon was sad over his friends' betrayal and angry that Penny would do that to him. Put him in that situation when he was already having a hard time.

Though he had to admit, her lips felt nice. They were soft and he was tempted to kiss her back but he knew he couldn't.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own the image. I wish I did. **

**Let me know what you think[:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, me again...just pestering you with words...anyway, Sheldon talks a bit more in this chapter so I hope I did him justice.

Hell, I hope I do all the characters justice.

Some more borrowed dialogue.

Okay, go ahead and read[:

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Leonard had been pestering Penny lately because she had been avoiding the apartment. They both went to get their mail at the same time and Penny inwardly groaned.

"Penny, good afternoon." Leonard said brightly and she nodded with a small smile.

"How's Sheldon?" She asked feeling horrible.

"Well, he came out of his room wearing his Darth Vader helmet and tried to choke me with The Force so I'd say a lot better." Penny did groan this time.

"Maybe I should apologize." She said aloud without meaning to.

"For what? What did you do?" Leonard asked looking confused.

They finally reached the lobby and Penny quickly got her mail.

"Nothing. I just did a poor job at attempting to cheer him up and I feel bad." She lied, sort of.

"Oh. Well he's probably not concerned." Leonard said and she was heading for the stairs.

"Yeah okay Leonard talk to you later." She took the stairs two at a time and Leonard shook his head, not bothering to follow her up.

Leonard went back upstairs and eventually left for who knows what reason. Penny took this opening to talk to Sheldon before her shift at The Cheesecake Factory. Once again her stomach was feeling odd.

_I'm afraid of what I'll find if you want to talk tonight._

She headed over to 4A letting herself in with her emergency key. She made her way to Sheldon's room and knocked. No answer, so she let herself in. He was lying on the bed like he was when they returned.

"Sweetie…"

"Penny?" Sheldon turned around and sighed. "No one's supposed to be in my room."

At least he was sort of normal. She shut the door behind her and walked up to his bed, but didn't sit down.

"I just wanted to apologize." She said and Sheldon shook his head.

"No apology necessary, Penny. I know you find it hard to control your primitive biological urges. Although, I do admit, I thought it would be Leonard you would turn to in those circumstances seeing as how he is desperate to engage in coitus with you." Sheldon _is _returning to normal.

"It's not like that, honey. I just genuinely missed you. I missed you more than Leonard. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have expected you to take it so easily."

Sheldon felt something, his stomach again. Surely he was not getting sick. This is the first time he's felt this since…since Penny kissed him.

_Fascinating. _He thought but didn't voice it.

"I assure you it's quite alright. I expect you won't do it again." He said and Penny half smiled.

"No I won't." She said with a bit of sad tone.

What part of her expected him to return these feelings? Maybe Sheldon was right about her. Maybe she really was dumb.

Sheldon felt a bit of loss as she agreed. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to. He wanted her to argue with him on it but why?

_See the problem isn't you, it's me, I know. I've seen it time after time._

"Maybe I can drive you to work from now on when I don't have a morning shift if you're still angry with Leonard." She offered feeling horrible about his predicament.

He mulled it over, "That would be acceptable." He nodded.

"I'll leave you alone now." Penny turned to go and Sheldon felt something…

"Wait, Penny." He said suddenly and she turned, confused. "Maybe you could stay and we could watch…." Drat, what kind of shows does she enjoy?

"We can watch the new Star Trek." Penny offered.

Sheldon felt that feeling again. "Okay." He smiled a small smile.

A genuine one.

"I have it at my place. I just rented it last night." Penny admitted. "Should we get some food? What's today?" She asked remembering his schedule.

"Anything Can Happen Thursday." He groaned and Penny smiled.

"What would you like, sweetie?"

He gave her usual orders for a Thursday because it had been so long since he's had been on his schedule. It didn't matter that today was Anything Can Happen Thursday because he's been holed up in his room and missing work.

Penny left, returned with the movie and then left again to get the food. Sheldon was feeling a lot better now that she was around. He still wanted to force choke Wolowitz, Koothrappali, and Hofstadter but it wasn't as bad when she was around.

He realized his feelings started shifting towards Penny, ever since she hugged him…maybe even before that because he recalled not wanting Leonard to sit in the spot next to him on the couch in the North Pole, because it was 'Penny's Spot'. He did not voice this but he remembered it. He did have eidetic memory after all.

Penny returned and she set the food on the coffee table before putting the movie on. Sheldon sat in his spot and she sat next to him in what was her spot even if she didn't know it.

"Maybe later this week we can watch it with commentary." She said to Sheldon before taking a bite.

That did it. He had to stop these feelings but she made him happy and he was anything but that lately.

_Oh, what to do? _Sheldon sighed to himself before prepping his food.

"Maybe." He answered.

_And I'll push you away. I get so afraid._

Penny didn't like his answer but she kept her opinion to herself. He was in a bad mood so she didn't need to bring it up. She's sure he would watch it with her. Penny already watched the new Star Trek but she loved Sheldon's face when he watched it. She felt herself getting sleepy after she finished eating and she drifted to sleep. Her head was on his shoulder and Sheldon felt good about this which was odd because he didn't like people touching him.

He liked when Penny did it. He only shied away out of habit. He wished she wouldn't make him feel this way though. He wasn't all too sure she would ever feel that way about him even if she did kiss him.

Sheldon Cooper PhD falling for the attractive, not so smart blond girl across the hall.

He's almost as bad as Leonard, Howard, and Raj when it came to women.

"Sheldon." She moaned in her sleep.

She _moaned_ his name.

Sheldon felt himself smile and then the door opened revealing the three traitors that call their selves his 'friends'.

"What's going on?" Leonard asked looking confused and irritated.

Sheldon wanted so badly to be childish and tell him they engaged in coitus but he couldn't lie and he wouldn't make Penny out to be a liar either. Sheldon said nothing and turned toward Penny.

Tap, tap, tap. "Penny." Tap, tap, tap. "Penny." Tap, tap, tap. "Penny."

She woke up and smiled at Sheldon. Her voice was coated with sleep, "did you like it? You know I especially like it when—"

"I'm going to retire now." He said before getting up and walking to his room.

She looked after him questioningly before hearing someone clear their throat. She turned to see the three people who ruined her and Sheldon's time and Sheldon's experiment. She didn't know when she would let this go.

"What was that about?" Leonard asked before sitting in his spot.

"We watched the new Star Trek and I fell asleep." She shrugged and got the rental out of the DVD player.

"The new Star Trek? We haven't watched it yet. Can we—" She cut Leonard off, "I have to return it tonight or I'll get charged again. Good night." She left their apartment and Leonard's smile fell.

Sheldon heard the whole encounter and recalled Penny asking him if he wanted to watch it later this week with commentary. She must be angry at them too. This also made him smile.

Penny walked across the hall feeling a bit angry and a bit happy. She felt they should do more than apologize. They should risk their butts and tell everyone the truth, tell them they were the people who messed with Sheldon's data that it wasn't Sheldon's fault. She tossed the movie on her coffee table and thought about why she was happy.

Sheldon let her sleep on his shoulder. He only woke her up because the guys were there. He would have probably let her stay that way for longer. She smiled at the thought and checked the clock.

Holy crap on a cracker! She's late for work! Penny quickly got dressed and ran to her car hoping they wouldn't can her ass for this. Still, her mind wandered to her dream of her and Sheldon engaging in 'coitus' as he would call it. She imagined sex with Sheldon would be good if only he would give it a chance.

Sheldon looked through his comics trying to focus on The Flash but he couldn't get the thought of Penny saying his name while she slept out of his head. He had to admit he was aroused by this small action. Penny is no doubt a good looking woman. He has noticed this before.

He's noticed the way her clothes fit her, her curves, her smile, her soft hair. He's remembered her touch and how smooth and soft her skin is. He now remembers the way her lips feel and how much he wished he tried to kiss her back and now he also remembers how her voice would sound in the heat of sexual intercourse.

Yes, thinking about Penny made him feel better. Thinking about Penny naked and moaning his name also made him feel better. He frowned on himself for succumbing to his primitive biological urges but still he was pulling off his trousers and getting ready to masturbate.

His imagination was vivid and almost realistic because he remembered everything about her and now…it was easier because her moan was burned into his memory. He was fast tonight and he hated the mess but he felt a lot better.

He was thinking maybe she did have feelings for him and that is why she dreamt of him and why she cared so much about how he felt. She was a good friend, he concluded.

Later when he changed for bed and got comfortable his emotions returned because tomorrow…he had to go to work and while he would see Penny, he would be ridiculed for his horrible mistake and his embarrassing retraction.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow. That's the first thing that comes to mind! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. It really made me smile to see this story so well received. I've decided to continue it, even after this chapter, which was initially the last one. Wow though, thank you so much! I hope this lives up to your expectations and don't be afraid to review[:

**Chapter Three**

Penny set her alarm for six in the morning. She hated waking up so early but she made a promise to Sheldon and he would take it as a verbal contract. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled on some jeans and a tank top before making herself some coffee.

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny." Knock, knock, knock. "Penny." Knock, knock, knock. "Penny."

She smiled and answered her door, "Good morning Sheldon."

He examined her and noticed she was ready to go. He thought he would be waking her up.

"Good morning, Penny." He smiled and she grabbed her purse before closing the door and locking it behind her.

"I hope you attended to your check engine light." Sheldon said and Penny nodded.

"I did while you guys were gone." She smiled and felt proud of herself even if she was a little behind on some of her payments.

She even ditched the flip flops this morning.

"I really do appreciate this Penny." Sheldon said and she smiled.

"It's no problem sweetie." Penny said, thinking about her dream last night.

It was similar to the one she had on the couch except…better. The touching, caressing, kissing, and making love were all amazing.

When they were driving she would zone out and think about it. Sheldon would notice this and freak out.

"Penny, pay attention!" He'd yell and she'd smile before returning her eyes to the road.

She dropped him off and asked when he would need a ride home, hoping she'd be able to make it for him. She would and he gave her ten dollars before driving off, for gas. She didn't want to accept it but she knew she should.

Sheldon wanted to work through lunch but didn't. He regretted it as soon as Leonard opened his mouth. He tried force choking each of them and Raj played along. Leonard got up and went over to him.

"Sheldon, why are you sitting by yourself?" He asked and Sheldon's facial expression did not change.

"Because I am without friends, like the proverbial cheese, I stand alone. Even while seated."

"Come on we said we're sorry."

"It's going to take more than a sorry and store bought apology pie to make up for what you've done to me." He went to his food as Kripke walked up.

"Hey, Cowpper, wead your wetraction e-mail, way to destwoy your weputation." He flashed a thumbs up and Sheldon sighed.

"See, people have been pointing and laughing at me all morning." He said to Leonard and Kripke looked at Leonard.

"That's not twue." He returned his attention back to Sheldon, "People have been pointing and waughing at you your whole wife."

"Okay that's enough." Sheldon stood up, "Attention everyone, I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, as many of you in the physics department might know, my career trajectory has taken a minor detour—"

"Off a cwiff." Kripke said with a small laugh.

"My credibility may have been damaged—"

"Completely wecked." Kripke added.

"But I would like to remind you in science, there's no such thing as failure. There once was a man who referred to his prediction of a cosmological constant as the single biggest blunder of his career. That man's name was, surprise, surprise, Albert Einstein."

"Yeah but research into dark energy proved the Einstein's cosmowogical constant was actually wight aww awong so you'we still supwise, supwise, a woser."

"Oh you think you're so clever. Well, let me just tell you, while I do not currently have a scathing retort, you check your e-mail periodically for a doozy." Kripke walked away and Sheldon picked up his lunch before retreating as well.

Penny was just cleaning up a bit when a knock came at her door. She opened it to reveal Leonard. He just doesn't give up. He had something in his hand.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey, I didn't have a chance to give you this. I know it's been a couple of days but still."

"Oh…" Penny didn't know what to say she opened the little bag to see, well nothing.

She held up the little clear thing and smiled, a fake smile, "what is it?"

"It's a snowflake…from the north pole." He pointed at it and Penny felt her eyes go wide.

"Are you serious? This is so amazing." She wasn't going to accept the gift but she loved the idea.

It was sweet.

"Uh-huh. It'll last forever. I preserved it in a one percent solution of polyvinyl acidal resin." He said and Penny had no idea what some of that was but she knew it was science stuff.

"How sweet." She said and the put the snowflake back in the little velour bag, "I can't accept this though." She sighed.

"Why not?" Leonard looked confused.

Then he though she must have dated someone else while he was in the North Pole.

"Because I don't share your feelings and I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you. This is a sweet gesture though."

"I don't understand. You said—"

"Leonard," Howard and Raj came around the corner, "red alert, Sheldon ran away."

"Okay." Leonard waved them off, "You said you were going to miss me."

"Wait what? How do you know he ran away?" Penny pushed past Leonard.

"He's not answering his phone, he handed in his resignation at the university, and he sent me a text that said I'm running away." Howard answered.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Leonard went back to trying to talk to Penny.

"What's wrong with you? That's your best friend!" Penny said and Leonard sighed.

"We need to talk about this." Leonard said causing Howard and Raj to share a look.

Leonard's phone started ringing, "Damn it. It's Sheldon's mother. Hi Mrs. Copper."

"He is?" Leonard pulled the phone away from his mouth, "Sheldon went home to Texas."

"No-yeah, I know he resigned."

"Yes, I-I guess it kind of is our fault."

"No, no you're right someone does need to come and talk to him. Alright, I'll take care of it." He hung up. "Okay you guys go get Sheldon."

"I'll go." Penny said and she turned to get her purse and book a flight.

"What?" Leonard entered her apartment, followed by the other two.

"I'll go since you guys don't want to." She said and booked herself a flight.

"We can all go." Leonard said and she shot him a death glare.

"One of us will be going for the right reason." She said and grabbed her purse before locking the door behind them.

They all went but Penny knew why Leonard was going. The guys were just tagging along to see what happened. When they arrived at the house Mrs. Cooper greeted Penny and the guys warmly.

All besides Howard who picked up a dumb ass cowboy hat was attempting to talk 'Texan'.

"Anything to drink? Penny, dear, why did you come all this way?"

"I'm worried about Sheldon and I want to take him home." She glared at the guys before smiling at Mrs. Cooper.

"Nothing to drink for us." Leonard said.

"If y'all don't mind I got a hankerin' for a Lone Star beer." Howard said and Penny rolled her eyes.

"There is no alcohol in this household, take off that ridiculous hat, and stop talking like that." Howard took off the hat, "you'll take a Cola."

She started talking to Raj about how she has a miracle healer at her church. She usually heals cripples but maybe she could help Raj.

"Honey, you seeing anyone?" She asked Penny and Penny shook her head.

"No I'm not." She smiled.

"Aw, I was really thinking you two would be together." She motioned to Leonard and he blushed but Penny shook her head.

"I only have friendly feelings towards Leonard." Sheldon walked out then before Mrs. Cooper had a chance to get him.

"Oh, Sheldon." She said.

When Penny saw him look at her, she got the feeling in her stomach and then he looked at the other guys and his expression changed. She noticed he only felt good about seeing her.

_And I can't live without you now. I can't even live with myself._

"Sheldon." Penny breathed.

"Hello Penny, what are you doing here?"

"I—we came to take you home. I was worried about you sweetie." Penny said.

"What are they doing here?" He motioned towards the guys.

Leonard stepped forward, "We wanted to apologize again and bring you home. So why don't you pack up your stuff and we'll head back?"

Sheldon looked at Penny then back at the guys, "no. This is my home now. My career is over. I'll spend the rest of my life here in Texas trying to teach evolution to creationists." Penny's mouth hung open.

"Sheldon, please—"

"Sorry honey." Mrs. Cooper apologized for interrupting, "You watch your mouth Shelly. Everyone is entitled to their opinion."

"Evolution isn't an opinion. It's fact."

"And that's your opinion."

Sheldon looked at the guys, "I forgive you let's go home." He walked off and Penny sighed.

Sheldon knew, deep down, he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to go back with them but the fact that Penny came…well that just made him want to leave when they walked in. He stood his ground, if only for a while, and took his opening.

"Don't tell me prayer doesn't work." She smiled and the guys looked around before stating they'll wait in the car.

"Are you coming Penny?" Leonard asked and she shook her head.

"I'll just wait for Sheldon." She said and he walked out with his head hung.

"So you have feelings for my Shelly?" Mrs. Cooper said and Penny's eyes widened.

"He's my friend." Penny answered.

"I like you Penny. You got a good head on your shoulders but you know Sheldon don't like when people touch him and he don't harbor those kinda feelings. So if you don't want to get yourself hurt, you go out with that Leonard boy. He'll treat you right." Penny sighed.

She was right. Sheldon doesn't have those kinds of feelings. Like when she kissed him, he told her to leave. Maybe she should give Leonard a chance.

But he was a major douche bag to Sheldon.

"Mrs. Cooper, I know Leonard. He didn't want to come here. He messed with Sheldon's career and all he tries to do is get in my pants. He's comes off as sweet and caring, sometimes he is, but other times, he can really be all about himself. The only reason he came is because I came. He told Howard and Raj to come and I told him I would come instead and they followed me here. They, no doubt, care about Sheldon but not enough to care if he stays here or comes home." Penny answered honestly and Mary hoped Penny would one day get through to her Shelly.

That maybe one day Sheldon would realize that this beautiful girl may not be as smart as him (_God knows no one is_) but she is smart and she can take care of him.

"I like you Penny. Take good care of my Shelly." She said as Sheldon walked out.

His mother kissed and hugged him and walked them to the door.

"Thank you Penny." Sheldon said before they got into the car.

"For what?" Penny smiled.

"For caring enough to come." He said and got in.

Penny got in too. They were both in the backseat because Howard stole the passenger seat. Penny didn't mind. She got to sit next to Sheldon.

Sheldon didn't mind either. He knew that one day he would have to tell Penny how he felt and he was almost sure, she would return those feelings.

_I can't live without you now, and I don't want nobody else._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **It seems like I always have to have an authors note, sigh. hah, well I'm not sure I like how this chapter turned out. I've read and reread it and I can't say I want to change it but whatever. Now I'm just rambling.

I hope you guys like it and I want to just say a HUGE **thank you** to everyone who is following and has favorited and reviewed it really makes me smile! You guys are amazing! :D

**Chapter Four**

If Penny had it her way when they got home she would have took Sheldon to her apartment and showed him what reasons he had to stay in California. They all went their ways and things were back to normal.

The only thing that changed was Penny was determining a way to get back at the guys for doing what they did to Sheldon. She knew she could threaten them but she didn't know what to do after that. Of course a written apology to Dr. Gablehauser and to the whole physics department but she wanted to do something cruel, something to embarrass them, like Sheldon was embarrassed.

She got it suddenly and knew she would have to act soon.

Leonard finally decided to confront her a week and half later about what she said. Penny heard a knock on her door and answered it, wearing her pajamas and a robe.

"It's one in the afternoon." Leonard pointed out and Penny yawned.

"Spit it out Leonard. I was out late last night." She sighed and put a hand to her head.

Penny went out and tried to drink and dance her problems away. She was hit on and groped way too much.

"Well I wanted to know about—"

"Leonard, I don't like you like that. I'm sorry I wish I did but I don't. The snowflake was a sweet gesture and I did miss you. I missed all of you guys." Penny said.

Leonard was embarrassed and hurt. He read into what she said too much but it seemed like…it seemed like she wanted him to stay.

"I was going to ask if you were coming over for Halo night." Leonard said after clearing his throat and Penny sighed.

"Yeah. I'll be there." She said and Leonard nodded.

"Alright…see you then."

She shut the door and mainly laid around all day, watching TV and reading magazines. When it was getting close to eight she shuffled off to the shower. When she was clean, dressed, and took some Advil she walked across the hall to 4B.

"I'm just saying Penny is always on your team." Leonard was arguing with Sheldon.

"That is not true. She wasn't on my team the first day she played when Wolowitz was off engaging in coitus." Sheldon said matter-of-factly.

"Hey, don't I get a say in who's my partner?" Penny cut in and Leonard smiled triumphantly.

"Yes, yes you do." He answered with a smug look at Sheldon.

She sat in her 'spot' and picked up the controller, "I choose Sheldon. We make a helluva team." She smiled at Leonard and Sheldon did the same. "Alright, Sheldor, let's show these boys how we do it."

"Your use of the English language is always charming." He said to Penny and she waved him off.

Of course, Sheldon and Penny kicked the guys' asses. She gave Sheldon a quick hug, just wrapping her arm around the back of his neck and pulling his head close to hers, which he didn't try to fight off so much.

"I don't like to be touched." He said and Penny pulled away.

Leonard noticed something…different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sheldon said it so off handedly, as if he didn't care if Penny touched him.

"I know, Moon Pie." She smirked at him and he scoffed.

"Only MeeMaw can call me that." He lectured and she laughed.

"Don't you ever get tired of repeating yourself?" Leonard said exasperated and Penny didn't think about this.

She probably annoyed the crap out of him.

"Sometimes. I feel it's a wasted effort on Penny." He shook his head.

"Yes it is, you know I do what I want sweetie."

"That has proven true." He said.

"What are we doing here? Halo night is over and I am not the least bit sleepy…plus my mom isn't going to be home for two more days. Let's go to the club!" Howard said and Penny eyed him.

No, she wouldn't go to the club. She wasn't up for it, besides she was at a bar all night last night.

"Uh, I don't know." Leonard said looking at Penny.

"Leonard, you need this. You need to get out of this apartment. I'm not going but that's because I was out last night and well, Howard." Penny said and Leonard smiled a sad smile, one she was accustomed to.

He felt like he was rejected again, though he didn't know why. He should be used to it, with how many times she actually has rejected him. He needed to get out and possibly have sex with a strange woman that was mildly attractive.

"Come on Leonard." Howard said and he nodded.

"Oh alright. It could be fun." He said goodbye to the two and walked out with Howard and Raj.

"You haven't been over much." Sheldon said after a while.

"I know, sweetie. I just…didn't want to be around that much." She sighed out.

"Leonard informed me you went out last night…did you engage in coitus with a strange man?" Penny glared at him.

"No. As if that's any of your business but I…I made out with this guy until I realized it was disgusting and not what I wanted. It was so wrong, I had to leave." Sheldon was sort of hurt.

He realized they promised to no kissing but she just did it so…openly.

"I see. Well I think I will be retiring. Good night Penny. I trust you can find your way home."

"Sheldon, don't you want to stay up a bit longer and watch…Doctor Who?" Penny heard the desperation in her own voice.

_Jeez, what did I do? Why did I have to tell him that? Just to elicit some reaction out of him? He probably thinks I'm some big ol' slut bag. _

"Sorry Penny but it's late." He walked off without another word.

Penny got up and trudged off to her own apartment. She remembered what his mother said about Sheldon not having those kind of feelings. She knows he probably will never look at her in a romantic way. She's completely and utterly screwed because she's falling for Dr. Whack-a-Doodle and he's not going to be there to catch her.

She's all kinds of fucked up right now. So what does she do? Looks for her bottle of vodka. Let's add another kind of fucked up to the mix.

Why? Why of all the nerds or theoretical physicists in the world did she have to fall for Sheldon? It's not right. She should fall for Leonard the boy who pines after her affections but no. Not Penny she wants to fall for the guy who is a-sexual.

What a fucking pain. She drank half the bottle before not being able to see straight and having to drunkenly talk herself out of going to 4A and giving Sheldon a piece of her mind.

Sheldon tucked himself into bed and tried to sleep but it eluded him. He thought of Penny with another man and it made his stomach roll. It was a much different feeling than the one he got when he was near Penny or when she kissed him or when she came to Texas and tried to bring him home.

This was anger or jealousy. Perhaps a mixture of both. He wouldn't know though, he's never been jealous. He didn't know what to do. He could tell Penny and see if she shared his feelings but then what? What about Leonard how would he take this?

Could Sheldon do that to his best friend? But Leonard treats Penny so badly. Sure he puts her on a pedestal and pretends she's God's gift to the world (as his mother would say) but he thinks that about every pretty girl.

When Missy was here he barely even looked at Penny and he used the same word to describe her and Missy.

'Perfect.'

Sheldon huffed and said aloud, "no one is perfect."

Not even Penny.

If anything Sheldon thinks he's the closest thing in this world to perfection but that's a different story.

Leonard would probably pout about Penny until the next hot girl came along. Sheldon willed himself to sleep but still he couldn't stop thinking about her doing promiscuous activities with other men and this brought out a rage in him he's never felt before.

Then he felt angry at himself for not staying up and watching Doctor Who with her. He felt he had to fix this problem before he could get any real sleep so he got out of bed and walked across the hall.

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny." Knock, knock, knock. "Penny." Knock, Knock, Knock. "Penny.

She opened the door holding a bottle of liquor.

"Thought you were going to bed." She slurred, leaving the door open so he could follow her in.

"I feel as if I left at a rather odd moment and I would like to apologize for my rash behavior."

_I only have myself to blame, but do you think we could start again? Cause I can't live without you._

"Sheldon it's fine." She sighed out and Sheldon didn't feel better.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Go home Sheldon."

"Penny, I would like to say…" He stopped, "never mind. Enjoy your night of careless drinking." He went to the door and Penny sighed.

_I only have myself to blame._

"Night Moon Pie." She said as he reached the door. He paused, his hand on the knob, one foot out the door and the other still in Penny's apartment.

He steeled his nerves and turned, "Penny I don't like you kissing other men."

The words rushed out of Sheldon's mouth in a mess but Penny heard them and she sat up, her eyes wide.

"Sheldon…I kissed you once and you said we couldn't do it again. You can't expect me to be in a 'hands-off' relationship with you." She said without thinking.

"I-I do not expect you to return my feelings." He said, sounding a little hurt.

"Oh no, no! Moon Pie! I return your feelings I just don't like the fact you don't want me to kiss you or touch you. At one point I may even want to engage in 'coitus' with you, as you so nicely put it. How would you feel about that?" She slurred almost every word and Sheldon was embarrassed to admit he had thought about engaging in coitus with her.

"I would not object to it…if we took it slow." Sheldon said and realized this drunk Penny would not remember this conversation and he cursed himself.

"What?" She asked feeling sober.

"We will talk in the morning. I think you should lay down." Sheldon took the bottle from her and put it up.

He led her to her room and helped her into the bed.

"Thanks Shelly." She smiled and Sheldon sighed.

"Don't call me Shelly. I'll come over when you're awake and not intoxicated." She smiled and nodded, her eyes already closed.

Sheldon shuffled back to his apartment and before he opened the door a drunk Leonard was stumbling up the stairs.

"Sheldon…were you just at Penny's? Why?" He asked and Sheldon sighed, letting them in the apartment.

"I couldn't sleep and I fell I left her…'hanging'. That's slang." Sheldon said and Leonard nodded.

"I know, Sheldon. That seems like a weird reason not to sleep." Leonard felt his stomach churning.

He wasn't sure if it was because of the alcohol or if it was because he was thinking that Sheldon may have romantic feelings for Penny. How would he even address that?

"I see your attempt to engage in coitus with strange and probably diseased infested women, was a failed attempt." Sheldon said and Leonard smiled.

"I got this girls number before she left. I'm going to call her tomorrow." He had that weird Leonard smile on his face and Sheldon shook his head.

"I'm going to bed now." He walked off and slept well, although he did not get a full night's sleep.

Leonard looked around and thought about the possibility of Sheldon and Penny having mutual romantic feelings and laughed before shaking his head at his own imagination.

"I must be as crazy as Sheldon." He said before going into his room and trying to sleep as well.

But the thought of Penny and Sheldon together, wouldn't leave his mind.

Penny woke up early, despite her drinking and she was still a little bit drunk. She went across the hall and saw Leonard. This was it. She'd get him to do the apology letter now, and the guys later tonight and then…then she'll have to find a way to embarrass them.

"Good morning Penny. You're up awfully early." Leonard said and Penny shook her head.

"I'm not here for pleasantries, Leonard. I want you to write a letter of apology to Dr. Gablehauser and to everyone else at the university."

"Penny, is this about Sheldon's experiment?"

"Yes. Now you get on that damn computer and write an apology or I swear Leonard, I will—" Leonard raced over to his computer and Penny hovered over his shoulder reading what he wrote.

"No, fix that." She pointed out and he listened. "Now send it." She said angrily and he did.

"Do you know what this will do to my career?" Leonard sighed and Sheldon had walked out.

"Penny, good morning." He said cheerily.

"Morning, sweetie." She smacked Leonard's arm. "I'll be back later."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yeah I gotta knock it off with these things but I am uploading SUPER EARLY because I just got some irritating news and I felt like you guys are so sweet, you deserve this. I like this chapter. I hope you do too!

:D

**Chapter Five**

Penny remembered her conversation with Sheldon vaguely but she knew she didn't want to talk right now.

She knows he wanted to talk and he was jealous. She didn't really remember much beyond that.

Something about coitus? Nah that was Penny's wild imagination.

So she took a shower took some Advil, and made some coffee. She was feeling drained and remembered she had to go in to The Cheesecake Factory at one. She knew she would never make it through the day like this so she went back to sleep and woke up at 11, she still felt drained but she changed quickly and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

She made sure she looked fine and headed off to work. She felt like today would be a long day.

"Sheldon was in Penny's apartment last night because he couldn't sleep." Leonard said to the guys before Sheldon joined them for lunch.

"So? He probably was demanding she clean up her apartment." Howard said not really caring about Leonard's whining today.

"No he said he 'left her hanging' and felt he had to fix it. Since when has he ever felt like that? And Penny came over and made me write an apology about Sheldon's experiment."

"Are you suggesting Sheldon likes Penny? Like romantically?" Raj said, ignoring his comment about the apology letter, and Leonard nodded.

"Let me get this straight—"

"Get what straight?" Sheldon asked Howard and sat down.

"He was just talking about that girl from last night. He couldn't believe I got a chick before him." Leonard spit out quickly and Howard nodded.

"Oh well, sorry I'm late. I'm working on a particularly hard equation." Sheldon said and started going into specifics about it.

"So how was Penny last night?" Howard interrupted and Leonard shot him a glare.

"What do you mean?" Sheldon asked.

"Why did you go to her place?" Howard asked and Sheldon sighed.

"I already explained this to Leonard and I'm sure he's already told you."

"Do you want to have sex with her?" Howard said and Leonard threw his fork down and glanced at the ceiling.

"What kind of question is that? I'm sorry I don't let my—"

"Primitive biological urges control you. We know. See Leonard nothing to worry about." Howard smiled and Sheldon shook his head.

"Why it's of any concern to you, is beyond me." Sheldon said before attempting to eat.

"Because I like her!" He said like he had some right to her, this infuriated Sheldon.

"Oh? Did you tell that to the girl you met last night?" Sheldon said and Leonard looked pissed.

He got up and went to his office. The other guys had to admit it was childish but Leonard was their friend so they didn't dwell on it too long.

"So you do want to." Howard smiled and shook his head, "Never thought I would see the day."

"Sheldon is growing up." Raj faked wiping a tear and Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Please. I do not wish to engage in intercourse with Penny. Can I please eat my lunch?" He ate quickly and went back to work.

"What do you think has gotten into Leonard?" Howard said and Raj shrugged.

"I think Leonard is right. I think Penny and Sheldon liked each other. I think they may have always liked each other. Did you see how she hugged him when we came back?" Raj said and Howard thought on it for a moment.

"It just sounds so weird. Sheldon the emotional robot falling for Penny?" Howard scrunched up his face and they debated through the rest of their meal.

When Sheldon arrived at home he felt that feeling again, in his stomach, as he looked over at Penny's door. He knew she wouldn't be home for another hour but he was a little afraid of talking to her about their relationship.

He's never done anything like this before.

"Are you okay?" Leonard asked Sheldon after they were seated and all had a plate of Giacomo's pizza.

Sheldon looked up from his pizza to the concerned faces, "Yes I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're awfully quiet." Leonard said.

"Not that we're complaining." Howard added on.

"I've been stuck on this equation." Which wasn't entirely a lie.

He found it hard to focus on his work today as his mind kept wandering back to what he would tell Penny.

He got that feeling he had almost grown fond of in his stomach and wondered if she would reciprocate his feelings.

_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots. I'm afraid of what I'll find if I see you again tonight._

"Well maybe we can help you." Leonard suggested and Sheldon made a noise of disagreement.

"I hardly think so. My intelligence is far superior to yours." He answered and Leonard rolled his eyes.

They were discussing trivial things when Penny walked in, she wasn't wearing her uniform and Sheldon wondered why he didn't hear her come home. He does have 'Vulcan' hearing after all.

"Hey guys." Penny smiled at them and went over to her spot.

"How was work?" Leonard asked and Penny groaned.

"Oh don't get me started." Penny huffed and picked up a piece of pizza.

She sunk back into the couch and ate the pizza quickly. Sheldon ate at his normal speed and she had finished another one. Sheldon excused himself for a second and Penny took this opening.

"You two, get on a computer and write an apology letter. I'm sure Leonard told you why, now do it, unless you want another black eye, Howard. You too Raj." Penny demanded and Howard got to the computer.

She watched him and he obeyed. Raj slowly did it but he still did.

"Penny this isn't just about Sheldon now you're messing with our jobs." Leonard said and Penny was shaking her head.

This is unbelievable. "What about Sheldon's job? You should have thought about that."

Howard's mind was drawn to their lunch and he wanted to bring it up so badly but he knew it was inappropriate.

Sheldon came out and they all went back to their places. "So what are you guys up to?" Penny asked.

"What are we ever up to?" Leonard answered and his phone went off. "Oh hey," he smiled, "it's that girl from last night. I didn't think she would call me back."

He set his pizza down then walked down the hall, "hey." He answered and then his voice faded out.

"How did he…?" Howard trailed off and shook his head. "My mom needs me to rub her feet tonight so I should get going."

"I thought your mom was on a trip." Sheldon said and Howard rolled his eyes.

"She came back early. I'll tell you about it later."

Raj whispered in his ear. "Yes. I'll give you a ride home." Howard answered and they walked out with a quick goodbye.

"Just you and me again sweetie." Penny shot a toothy grin at Sheldon and he smiled shyly.

_See the problem isn't you it's me, I know, I do this every single time._

"Maybe not…I have been stuck on this experiment and—"

"Don't leave me again! We don't want a repeat of last night."

"I—" Sheldon thought it over…it was true.

_I'll push you away. I get so afraid._

"I supposed we could talk." He said and just then Leonard walked out.

"Guys you'll never believe this." He looked up and saw that it was only Penny and Sheldon.

"I'm sure I will." Sheldon said at the same time Penny said, "Believe what?"

"Uh, the girl from last night wants to go out on Saturday." He said with an awkward smile.

"That's awesome!" Penny said and he smiled.

_But before that, you and your little friends are going to be embarrassed in front of all your peers. _Penny thought with a bit of a mischievous smile.

"Thanks Penny. I think I'm just gonna…go to bed." He turned and walked off.

"Want to come to my apartment?" Penny asked Sheldon and he looked at her, puzzled.

"Now, Penny, why would I go to _your_ apartment when we're already in _my_ apartment?"

"To have some privacy." She said in a very Sheldon like tone.

After a moment of silence Sheldon agreed and followed her across the hall to 4B. Sheldon shut the door behind them and Penny went to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Do you need alcohol right now?" Sheldon asked and Penny sighed.

"No but I'm only having a little." She answered and sat on the couch next to Sheldon.

"So, Shelly, what were we talking about last night besides you being jealous?" She smiled and Sheldon's mouth opened widely.

"I was not jealous." He said and Penny laughed.

"You said you didn't want me kissing anyone else."

"Fine. Penny, I think I may have developed more than friendly feelings towards you and I was wondering if you reciprocated my feelings." Penny smiled at her Whack-a-Doodle.

"I like how you put that." She said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Sheldon smiled and Penny shook her head with a smile.

"Sarcasm, honey."

"Drat, I really thought I was getting the hang of that."

"I do. I like you a lot Sheldon." Penny answered abruptly. "But, I don't see a relationship between us."

Sheldon felt his heart break. He never knew a pain like that. It was odd for him and he managed to control his facial expressions but he didn't trust his voice.

"I meant I can see one," Penny corrected, "but I couldn't be with you and not be able to touch you. I'd like to kiss you too and one day I'm going to want to have sex." She said and Sheldon's chest stopped hurting as much.

"Penny," He tried his voice and it seemed fine, "I told you last night while you were intoxicated I would not object to it, if we took it slow."

"How slow?" Penny tested and Sheldon mulled this over.

He would very much like to kiss Penny but he had to be accustomed to her touching him. So he had to test it out, every so often.

"Well, you know I hate germs and people touching me. We should try to see what I can withstand." Sheldon said calmly, feeling embarrassed.

"Aw, sweetie, that's adorable." She reached over and grabbed his hand.

Sheldon tensed but didn't pull away. It didn't bug him as much. He did something very un-Sheldon like at that moment. He leaned towards Penny and awkwardly kissed her lips.

Her lips were warm and inviting and she showed him how to do it. He caught on quickly and then he realized, it couldn't be so bad. He wasn't ready for coitus but this was nice.

_And I can't live without you now. I can't even live with myself._

Suddenly Penny's tongue traced his bottom lip and he jerked away.

"Sorry sweetie." Penny blushed and knew she wanted him to stay. "I'll take it slow." She promised.

Penny knew it was true. She would go at his pace, if he's already ready to kiss at least she got that.

_I can't live without you now and I don't want nobody else._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** As Always thank all of you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! It really makes me super happy. I love that this story has been so far, well received. This chapter is just a quick update because I'm going to be busy for a while I made a lot of plans and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging.

Also I might not have internet soon so I'll have to come to my madre's house to update! That's going to be something.

So sorry in advance if that does happen but I will NOT stop updating until its finished.

I'll shut up now, enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sheldon went home after a couple more minutes of kissing. Penny wasn't sure if they were in a relationship or what but she intended on asking Sheldon as soon as she could. She didn't want to keep it from the guys but she thought he might.

That would be a nice way to get back at them though, very childish but nice. She could add that on.

Penny woke up unnaturally early again, just to get back at those guys. They would be departing for work soon and she got ready. Penny decided to slip a little (okay a lot) of alcohol into Raj's drink he should do the embarrassing part on his own. With Howard, it was hard to prank someone who basically embarrasses himself on a daily basis but she had a couple tricks up her sleeve. Last with Leonard, she was thinking of using his lactose intolerance to her advantage; maybe slip some cheese in his lunch. She knew these things were childish but at least she would be able to get them back, just a little.

So through many elaborate events she managed to get that done with people at the university agreeing to cooperate. With Howard she decided to go with a classic pantsing. She told some random guy she would pay him ten bucks to do it and he agreed. So when lunch rolled around she came by to 'visit' Sheldon and the guys.

"Hey guys!" Penny smiled brightly and joined their table.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Leonard looked hopeful.

Penny felt a little irritated. "I was around and remembered you guys worked here so I stopped in."

"Oh well we're…" Leonard trailed off and grabbed at his stomach.

Raj was trying to hit on every girl and he was being loud, drawing attention.

Howard got up and tried to gather Raj, when the pantsing happened. Penny was laughing hard as hell because it was so horrible. The guy who was doing the pantsing had his work cut out for him but he managed and Howard was wearing some Batman tidy whities.

Leonard was now, grossly, drawing attention with his gas. Penny was dying and Sheldon was a bit confused but some laughter escaped.

"Penny, is this your doing?" Sheldon asked with a small smile.

"I got your back, Moon Pie." Penny winked with a smile and Sheldon shook his head, his smile still plastered on his face.

Leonard ran off, Howard did too, and Raj was drunkenly singing. Perhaps, doing that to Raj was a bit much.

"Raj, sweetie, you're at work." Penny said and Raj smiled at her before going on about his work.

"Maybe that was a bit much. It's also unethical." Sheldon said and Penny sighed.

Man, sometimes a prank goes wrong. Two out of three isn't bad. So she said goodbye to Sheldon and took Raj to his apartment. She was exhausted by the time she got home.

Sheldon might have enjoyed the pranks too much but he took comfort in it. They did deserve it and Dr. Gablehauser told him that they all wrote him an apology for what they did to his experiment. It seemed as if today was a good day for Sheldon.

And it was all thanks to Penny. He had to smile when he thought about her going through all those lengths, just for him.

She really was something special.

_And I can't live without you now._

He was suddenly very grateful for Leonard, grateful he said hello to Penny the day she moved in.

It's a day he'll never forget. It's a day that changed his life.

She usually skipped hanging out with them on Friday. Vintage video games weren't exactly her deal and one of the girls from work asked her to go out. She was getting ready when she heard the familiar knock on her door.

"Hello Sheldon." She answered the door all dolled up.

"Penny, where are you going? It's vintage video game night."

"Oh, honey, I'm going out with a friend." She smiled and he had thought she looked so beautiful then (not that she didn't always) but her hair was curled and she smiled so brightly he couldn't help himself.

So he swooped down for a quick peck on the lips. She was surprised and hardly responded.

"Where are you going?" He asked, as if nothing happened.

"My friend wants to go dancing so I guess were going to do that. I might be in late." She shrugged.

"Penny, I know I have not properly drawn up a relationship agreement but I would hope you stand by our verbal contract of you not engaging in sexual activities with other men." Sheldon shifted and Penny laughed a small laugh.

"Sweetie, I'm with you. I'm not going to fool around with anyone else." She stood on her tip toes and kissed Sheldon's cheek.

"That's nice to hear." Sheldon was debating on kissing her again when he heard his name.

"Sheldon, were behind schedule." Leonard said and Penny laughed, usually Sheldon is the one worried about being on time.

"Go. If you're up when I get home I'll stop by." She smiled at him and Sheldon returned it.

"Good night then."

"Have fun." Penny said, following him out and heading down the stairs instead of across the hall.

Penny didn't know how to describe how she felt with Sheldon. She gets this feeling in her stomach and it's so pleasant. She wished she could play vintage video games now.

Wow, she never thought she would hear herself think that.

_I only have myself to blame but do you think we can start again?_

She met her friend at the club and every time a guy hit on her she would happily say she had a boyfriend.

Even if they weren't official yet.

Sheldon did miss Penny in her absence but it wasn't that big of a deal. He had vintage video games and friends. He was mostly worried about the men who would definitely be trying to engage in coitus with Penny.

He wanted to blow up their heads with his mind but he would just take his anger out on the NES version of Pac Man.

It was Leonard's idea. While Sheldon does enjoy Pac Man he was hoping for a more vintage-y video game but since Sheldon had slowed them down Leonard said he got to choose.

"So why were you at Penny's?" Leonard finally asked the question everyone knew was coming.

"I asked her if she wanted to join us for vintage video game night." Sheldon said focusing on Pac Man.

"Why?" Leonard asked again.

"Because I was led to believe it was a social convention." He answered, narrowly escaping Blinky.

"So why was she there at lunch? That was weird." Howard said recalling his embarrassing moment.

"And bad things happened to us and not you." Raj said. He was hung over.

"I don't know. Why would I know anything about Penny's intentions?" Sheldon asked and he lost a life.

"That was her idea! Wasn't it Sheldon?" Leonard stood up now, fuming.

"I do not know." Sheldon answered.

"It seems to add up." Howard mumbled and Sheldon died.

"I think it's highly unfair that you guys are bombarding me with questions while I'm trying to play Pac Man. It's distracting!" Sheldon said angrily.

"Sheldon, you have to know something." Leonard sat back in his chair.

"It's true, I know a lot of things but I don't know if that was Penny or not." Sheldon got up and went to his room.

"Maybe he didn't know." Raj offered and Leonard rolled his eyes.

Something was going on between his roommate and his neighbor. He wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Raj knew that Penny and Sheldon seemed to have a connection that was undeniable. I mean anyone with eyes could see it but anyone who was infatuated with Penny (Leonard) wouldn't want to see it. And maybe now that Leonard has his sights focused on another girl, it's becoming clearer to him.

Howard also knew something was up with them but he couldn't believe Sheldon would ever let her touch him. God, he would let her touch him but that's not the problem here. The problem here is when Leonard finds out he's either going to be involved in this other girl to where he won't notice or he'll be amazingly pissed, throw a fit, and not talk to either of them for weeks.

Let the cards fall where they may. Howard and Raj decided to stay out of this one.

Penny did drink a little too much but she still managed to stumble her way up the stairs and break into 4A with her emergency key. Her Moon Pie was asleep but she would have to wake him up. So she quietly snuck (at least she hoped she did) into Sheldon's room and groped her way up the bed until she found his face.

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Danger! Danger!" Sheldon yelled sitting up and knocking drunken Penny off the bed.

She laughed and pulled herself up, "It's just me."

"Penny, what are you doing in my room? No one's allowed in my room." Sheldon said and Penny sat on the bed.

"I'm your girlfriend. I think you can make an exception." She slurred drunkenly and laid back onto his pillow.

"I haven't drawn up the relationship agreement yet."

"But you will."

"So maybe in a section I can put 'Penny still isn't allowed in my room'."

"Then I won't sign it Moon Pie." She turned on her side so she was facing him.

He was still sitting up though.

"Fine, why are you in here?"

"I wanted to see you before I went to bed." She smiled and he returned it for a second.

"Okay now go to your bed and go to sleep." But it was too late.

Penny was passed out and soon she was snoring. Sheldon didn't know what to do so he pulled the covers over her and laid back down and fell asleep.

He didn't mind when Penny put her arm around him in her sleep, in fact, it was comforting. He slept well that night.

When Penny woke up she felt so out of place. Who was she sleeping with?

Oh yeah, Sheldon. She passed out in his bed. How cute. Sheldon wasn't in the bed anymore and she checked his clock twelve. Shit. She got up and noticed that her shoes were off. Sheldon must have done that. She grabbed her shoes and peeked out the door she walked around the corner and saw that Leonard wasn't in his chair but Sheldon was in his spot.

So she kept going.

And there he was. In the kitchen, standing in his robe, doing God knows what.

"So as I was saying—" Leonard started but stopped when he saw Penny.

"Good morning. Or afternoon, whatever. I need to go home." She started heading for the door and Leonard was so in shock he didn't even move.

"What was Penny doing in your room?!" Leonard finally yelled after a few minutes of silence.

"Sleeping." Sheldon answered and Leonard went to the living room.

"When did she get there? And why did she stay?! And why would she go there in the first place?!" Leonard kept thinking about Sheldon and Penny in a relationship together.

It just seems so…wrong.

"Well last night she was highly intoxicated and came into my room to speak with me and then she fell asleep." Sheldon answered still trying to watch his television.

"What did she want to speak about?"

"I don't know she fell asleep." He answered honestly.

"I'll ask her myself." Leonard said and stomped his way over to Penny's apartment.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, a small cliffhanger! I'm so sorry haha don't hate me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow guys. It's been a while! Sorry I've been moving and NO INTERNET! It's awful but next month I will have internet and be able to update regularly! I love you all. Thanks for favoriting and following and everything! Sweethearts[:**

**This is kind of a filler chapter but still important to the rest of the story!**

**I love chuu all. Enjoy[:**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Penny knew, she just knew, Leonard would be walking over to her apartment any second. So she quickly changed into some of her pajama shorts and a tank top. She couldn't take this on by herself and she was going to make Sheldon do it with her. No more secrets.

It's time to come clean.

She opened the door to Leonard's raised fist. She motioned towards his apartment and they walked over there. Penny sat next to Sheldon, in her spot, and Leonard stood.

"So why were you in Sheldon's room?" Leonard asked and it looked like he was a parent questioning her the way he stood over them.

"Sleeping." She answered and Leonard sighed and plopped onto his chair.

"Why were you sleeping in there?" Leonard asked and Penny looked at Sheldon.

"I went in there last night to talk to Sheldon but…instead I fell asleep. I don't think drunken conversations are very great anyway." She and Sheldon shared a small look.

Leonard knew. He absolutely knew now.

"YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER?!" Leonard practically screamed.

"What?" Penny said dumbly and Leonard walked to the kitchen, unsure of what to do with himself.

"I-you-he…what is going on here?" He finally breathed out.

"Sheldon, I think we should tell him. We can't put it off until the agreement is drawn up." Penny said and Sheldon thought it over.

"I suppose we should." Sheldon agreed.

Penny was worried about how Leonard would react, and she didn't want to tell him until after his date but she knew that it had to come out and now is as good a time as ever.

"Sheldon and I are in a relationship…sort of." Penny said and Leonard lifted his eyebrows.

Leonard shoved his hands in the pockets of his robe and stood there silently for a while.

"Sort of?" He finally said.

"I haven't presented her with the relationship agreement yet." Sheldon answered and Leonard sighed.

"How long has this been going on, Sheldon?" He acted as if Penny wasn't there.

"Not that long…" Penny cut in.

"Sheldon." Leonard persisted.

"She kissed me the day we came back from the artic but I requested she stopped seeing people on Wednesday when she was intoxicated." Sheldon answered and Leonard felt his blood boiling.

_He knew, he knew I liked her. _Leonard thought angrily.

"Why?! Why him?!" Leonard yelled at Penny.

"Whoa, um, first of all take it down a notch or I will do it for you. How dare you yell at me! We never even really dated. You don't own me, Leonard and I have the right to date who I want!" Penny yelled back.

She was getting pissed off. He had no reason to act like this.

"Leonard, I'm going to ask you to stop yelling at Penny. She isn't at fault here, if anything you are." Sheldon interjected.

"Oh don't get me started with you! I thought I was your best friend! How could you do this to me?!" Leonard didn't give Sheldon the time to answer as he stomped of to his room.

"Did I break some sort of social protocol there?" Sheldon sat confused.

_Did he? _Penny thought.

I mean, yeah, Leonard had those feelings for Penny and usually a guy's friend wouldn't go after that girl but Leonard has a date tonight. Penny and Leonard never dated. So why does Penny feel a little bit guilty?

She knows she shouldn't and she wants to beat herself up over it but if this is going to strain Leonard and Sheldon's relationship…then maybe she should feel guilty.

At least a little bit.

But God damn it. Leonard didn't own her.

"I don't know sweetie." Penny finally answered unsure of how to handle this situation. "Maybe I should talk to him." She breathed and stood up.

"Or maybe we should give Leonard some time. He has his date tonight…let him think on it. If nothing changes then maybe we both should sit down and have a talk with him." Sheldon said and Penny nodded.

She really hoped he would calm down but how can she be so sure?

"I'm going to go get ready." She said and quickly left.

She felt a heavy tension over there and she didn't like it. Maybe they should have waited until after Leonard's crummy date then he would be in good spirits. Maybe Penny shouldn't have gone over there drunk and decided to sleep all day.

"Fuck." Penny voiced and realized she was standing with her door shut just staring at nothing.

She shook her head and walked off to her room. Time for a shower and some Advil. That always helps.

Sheldon sat in his spot and contemplated what he did wrong.

He likes Penny, Penny likes him, Leonard and Penny aren't together nor were they ever, so what is wrong with the situation?

Is it because he likes her? Well so did Wolowitz does that mean he's going to be hurting Howard too?

Because just like Howard, Leonard will be infatuated with almost any pretty girl that he sees.

So what? What was it that was wrong here?

Sheldon hated problems he couldn't solve, especially when it came to being social. It was always just out of his grasp. He should be able to solve this. Know what to do.

But he didn't. And he didn't like that.

"I'm going out." Leonard walked out of his room wearing his unnatural amount of layers of clothing.

"Leonard, may I ask you what I did wrong?"

"Like you don't know." Leonard spat back still headed for the door.

Sheldon stood up, "I don't…otherwise I would try to fix it."

"You want to fix it? Then maybe you should break up with Penny." Leonard stomped out and left Sheldon speechless.

Yes, Leonard Hofstader left Sheldon Cooper PhD speechless.

_Break up with Penny? _That didn't make his stomach feel good. It made it feel sick.

Penny made him happy. Why couldn't Leonard be happy for them? Did it really bug him so much that he couldn't have Penny? It made him unhappy to the point where he wanted to make Sheldon and Penny unhappy?

What kind of person is like that?

Sheldon began to question Leonard's intentions.

Does he really think that breaking them apart will help his chances?

But does he really want to lose his best friend?

Penny, though, was also a really good friend. She was a really good girlfriend too.

He had so much thinking to do. There are people that are going to be lost in this situation, he felt, and he didn't like that.

Because he felt really strong feelings for Penny and he was scared to lose her.

He also cared about Leonard, he didn't want to lose him either.

But who could he choose in this situation?

_And I'll push you away, I get so afraid._

Leonard didn't know where he was going but he only had two other friends so there were only two other places to go and since he didn't really want to deal with Howard's mom he went to Raj's.

He was pissed off. Who would have thought Sheldon of all the people in the world would get with Penny?

Sheldon knew that Leonard had a thing for her. He would be with her in a heartbeat if she asked him to. He assumed Penny knew it too. It's like they intentionally hurt him.

But a part of him thought that it was too far of him to say that, to think that.

Because really it was but he was so angry he didn't care. He might regret his words somewhere down the line but he really just didn't care at this moment.

"What's up dude?" Raj said when he saw Leonard's face.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay sure come in." Raj steps away from the door and Leonard marches to the couch.

He didn't know what to do.

"So what's going on man?" Raj sat next to him.

"I-I don't even know. It's so unbelievable. Sheldon and Penny…they like each other. They're almost a couple!" He shouted and stood up abruptly.

He didn't even know why he was so angry.

"Almost?" Raj asks and Leonard rolls his eyes.

"The Relationship Agreement hasn't been drawn up." He finally sits back down.

"Good for them." Raj said cheerily and Leonard shot him a death glare.

"What? Why do you have to be so angry? Penny isn't your girlfriend and you have a date tonight. Why wouldn't you want them to be happy?" Raj said and Leonard sighed heavily.

He didn't know what to do. He was still angry at Sheldon and he had nothing to say to Penny but Raj brought up valid points.

"I…don't know what to do. He knew I liked her. They both knew and still they were acting differently and…and—" He cut off and sighed again, "why didn't I see this coming?"

Raj had no answer. He saw it coming, hell even Howard seen it coming, Leonard was just so infatuated he didn't notice.

Even when everyone else could.

Penny didn't know if the situation would get better she could only hope. She hoped Leonard would come to his senses and realize that he was overreacting. Like way too much.

Penny changed and checked what day it was. Nope, no work today. She hoped something good would come on her day off. Maybe Sheldon will finally get that damn agreement drawn up and she can say that he's her boyfriend, for real.

She didn't really think that this agreement would change much because she already said he was the other night but it will be official for Sheldon and well, she wanted that. She wanted him to feel it was official in his mind too. She smiled thinking about her Whack-a-Doodle.

She's felt a lot of things in her life time regarding love and sex but something was different with Sheldon. He wasn't the normal douche bag guy she usually dated who pretended to be nice just to get with her then turn into a total _asshat_ after. He also thought of her as a person. Not just an attractive dumb blonde.

Sheldon may be an asshat but that's just because he doesn't know any better and he usually does it to 'help people'. She used to think Leonard was a nice guy. She even thought he would be _that guy_.

You know the guy who would be such a perfect match and a total sweetheart.

But Sheldon was him.

_Oh my God, _she thought, _it's Sheldon._

Her mouth fell open and she clasped a hand on her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly.

Well, crap on a cracker. She didn't know how to handle this one.

Sheldon was unsure of what to do, still. He kept pacing around his apartment whilst working on his board. He couldn't get his mind off Leonard's words.

He didn't want to break up with Penny.

He didn't want to lose her so shortly after they have gotten together. Well, he didn't want to lose her period. He was losing focus on his work. He kept drifting off thinking about Penny or Leonard.

When would Leonard return? Would he still be angry?

Sheldon sighed. Clearly nothing was going to be answered with him just standing here. Not even his work is being helped with this free time.

He should be working. No Penny. No Leonard. No Howard. No Raj. No distractions.

He was the distraction and he didn't like it. He usually focused but now…now he had all these unanswered questions. He hated not knowing. He gave up on the board and walked over to the television. He put on Battlestar Galatica and stifled another sigh.

He really hated not knowing.

He was halfway into an episode and wasn't even focused on the TV. He heard banging around at Penny's house then some music. He rolled his eyes. He will never understand why she must listen to her music so loudly. He got up and walked over to 4B and knocked his usual knocks.

"Hey sweetie." Penny smiled and obviously shut off the music.

"Penny, may I ask you to keep the volume on your stereo at a lower level. I can barely hear Battlestar Galactica."

"You're welcome." Penny smiled and Sheldon quirked an eyebrow.

"For what? I did not thank you for anything." He was quite perplexed.

"I was being a smart ass sweetie. Like your welcome you don't have to watch that awful show." Penny didn't really hate Battlestar Galatica but it for sure wasn't on her DVR.

Well right now she couldn't even watch her DVR…behind on the bill.

"Oh I see. A failed attempt at humor." He quipped and she rolled her eyes.

She still smiled, "want to come in?"

"I'm sorry but I have to decline. I would like to finish my episode of Battlestar."

"You already missed half of it." Penny said plainly.

"True." He said with a distracted look.

He examined Penny. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress that brought out her tan and her blonde hair was wavy. She had a flower in her hair and light makeup on.

She wasn't just lounging around at home. She was _waiting_ for him.

"Penny, are you going anywhere?" Penny felt her face get warm.

Maybe she dressed up on the off chance that Sheldon would come over. Maybe she didn't. She wouldn't say anything.

"No. I was thinking about going out for lunch but then I checked my wallet." She said smoothly. "I should have done that before all the dressing and primping." She sighed for good measure.

"Oh I see how that would cause a problem." Sheldon's mind suddenly struck a quite brilliant idea. "Penny…what if I took us out for lunch? You're already dressed. So am I."

_Did Sheldon just ask me on a date? _Penny felt her lips automatically pull into a smile and her hear fluttered.

"That would be great." She sighed out after realizing she was standing there like an idiot with a stupid smile on her face.

"Great. Let me just get my coat." Sheldon said and walked over to 4A to get his coat.

As Sheldon and Penny were walking down the stairs Raj and Howard were walking up. Leonard was nowhere to be seen. When Howard caught site of them he was ready to say a dirty remark but then he remembered she was with Sheldon now.

"Hey guys, where ya goin'?" He said casually.

"I'm taking Penny out for lunch." Sheldon stated and Raj let out an 'aw'.

"Wow. That's a step in the right direction." Penny smiled at Raj and he looked at the floor.

"Wait…you guys are going on a date?" Howard asked. Penny's smile grew just a bit.

Sheldon thought it over, "Yes I suppose we are." He couldn't keep the smile from appearing, it was a small one but it didn't go unnoticed by the guys.

"Well, have fun you guys. We'll stop by later." Howard and Raj walked down the rest of the stairs they just walked up.

Penny laced her fingers through Sheldon's and they walked down the stairs hand in hand. Sheldon was unaware of what to do on a "date" but he knew Penny wouldn't get _too_ aggravated.

Maybe a bit.

But not too much.

_And I can't live without you now. _

"Penny, you should know I am unsure of what to do on a date." He said as they exited the building.

"I know sweetie." Penny smiled at Sheldon.

It felt like she was smiling a lot lately.

Howard and Raj were planning on seeing what exactly was the deal with Leonard's ranting, so they decided to visit Sheldon (and hopefully Penny, Howard thought). They had always assumed Sheldon didn't have a deal.

Howard and Leonard because apparently Raj knew. Howard held in an eye roll.

_Yeah, sure. He "knew". Whatever._

"Whoa is that…" Howard cut off when he saw the couple descending the stairs. "Hey guys, where ya goin'?"

It looked like Penny and Sheldon were about to go on…a date.

Penny was looking gorgeous and Sheldon…well, he looked like Sheldon. Not much to say there.

"I'm taking Penny out for lunch." Sheldon said.

Wow. Sheldon has a deal. _And it's Penny_.

"Wait…you guys are going on a date?" Howard said unbelievably.

He knew it was true. He just needed conformation from the supposedly a-sexual guy. He noticed Penny's smile.

She looked really happy and hot…back on track.

"Yes I suppose we are." Sheldon said after a moment of silence.

Howard and Raj noticed a small, genuine, smile appear on his face as well.

Howard wanted to say something so smart assed or dirty but…they looked so…happy. He couldn't end that moment. He might be a creep jerk most of the time but he wasn't all that bad.

"Well, have fun you guys. We'll stop by later." Howard said and he turned and walked away.

Wow. Sheldon has a deal.

But why was Leonard so angry?

Because he didn't win the metaphorical race? He didn't get the prize that is Penny?

Whatever it is…Howard didn't care. His loyalties did lie with Leonard but he didn't want to lose Sheldon.

Ugh, he even hated thinking that but when it comes down to it…Sheldon had become a friend and so had Penny.

"Wow, dude. I knew they would eventually see they liked each other but who knew Sheldon would actually take Penny out?" Raj nodded approvingly and Howard made a noise that apparently was a laugh.

"What do you think they're gonna do? Dress up like O'Hara and Spock and get it on?" He smirked then he thought about Penny dressed as O'Hara.

So hot.

Raj shrugged, "Do you think that Penny will actually stay with Sheldon if at one point they weren't planning on engaging in sexual activity?"

Howard stopped walking and looked at Raj. "Wow…Penny dressed as O'Hara and me, erm, I mean, Sheldon dressed as Spock. Do you think Penny would go that far?" He hoped Raj would say yes.

"No…I don't know." Raj shook his head and kept walking.

"Sheldon is a lucky bastard…" Howard said and they continued to Howard's "hog".


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello. Sorry for the LONG wait. I'll sum up whats being going on these past couple months. Hope you guys didn't bail on me.**

**First, my mom kicks me out. So I move in with my aunt and her husband and his brother and their three kids. Sound stuffy? Well it was because I have two kids as well.**

**Second, get comfortable besides no internet things were fine.**

**Third, get kicked out a day or two after Thanksgiving/your birthday because their landlady said theres too many people living there.**

**And finally, move to Arizona with your grandparents because theres no one left in Barstow to take you in. So I finally get this short chapter up.**

**And I will be able to work more effortlessly now.**

**Sorry everyone. And yes, that was the short version. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

To say Penny had a bit of a difficult time explaining how exactly a date is would be an understatement. Sheldon had so many questions and theories it made her head spin. She basically just wanted to tell him it wasn't a date just to move on from the subject butshe really wanted it to be a date so she dealt with it.

"Do we part ways now?" Sheldon asked as they climbed up the stairs and made it to the hall between their apartments.

"Only if you want to…you could come over if you wanted." She smiled and Sheldon looked at his door.

She was hoping to get a little more kissing done. He wasn't fond of PDA so there was no kissing on the date and minimal touching. She told him was fine for them to touch and everything but he was too busy going on about the unsanitary ways they had there.

It reminded her of the first day they met and she took them out for dinner. Back then she sort of let it go. They had just met after all but, just like everything with Sheldon, it gradually started to bug her. She of course told him on their date that it wasn't unsanitary and sometimes you have to trust your servers.

She was wrong in the end and they had left to go to a new place but it's still true.

"Well, we could go to my apartment." He offered.

Penny only temporarily forgot about Leonard and when Sheldon mentioned his apartment, it came back.

"No…if Leonard's in there I don't want to upset him anymore." She said and Sheldon's facial expression changed.

He looked conflicted.

"I see. I must go." He said shortly.

He started towards the door but quickly turned around and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He went inside his apartment and Penny sighed. She went into her apartment and smiled at the memory of the date.

Their first date. She felt like a kid again. Her stomach was tied in knots and she wouldn't stop smiling.

_Oh, my stomachs tied in knots._

Penny set her stuff down and plopped down on her little teal couch. She decided to forget about Leonard. He would get over it and be happy for them because he may be a complete ass sometimes but he has a nice guy quality too.

She hoped for the best but expected the worse, like she was taught. So maybe dwelling on her date wasn't the best strategy because she should be expecting to lose Sheldon. She felt her stomach twist and her throat constrict.

_No. I don't want to lose Sheldon. _She thought, almost defiantly, and felt her eyes wanting to water. She forced the tears down.

"No." She said aloud, "No tears." She swiped at her tearless face and decided to think about something else.

She flipped on the TV and zoned out.

Sheldon walked in the apartment feeling conflicted. He hoped he wouldn't have to choose but with Leonard's stubbornness (_and they say I'm stubborn_, he thought with a smirk) he was afraid he might have to lose Penny to keep a friend.

But losing Penny made him sick. So he put it out of his mind.

Leonard walked out of the bathroom as Sheldon walked in. He was dressed up for his date and he didn't look happy. It irked Sheldon's nerves just a bit.

"Leonard—"

"Not now Sheldon. I heard about your date. I hope you two had fun." He said glumly. "I have to go." He grabbed his jacket and walked out.

Sheldon let him go. He would be back and they would be able to discuss it then. He couldn't believe him and Penny were out all afternoon. It was already seven. Sheldon decided to read up on proper date etiquette until Leonard returned. Howard and Raj showed up shortly after though.

"Hey man. How was your date?" Howard said and Sheldon quirked an eyebrow.

"It was fine, not that it's any of your business."

"That's good. So, um, this is a bit of a personal question but….do you and Penny get it on?" Howard asked with his goofy grin.

"Get it on?" Sheldon repeated.

"You know, do it?" Howard tried again.

"Are you referring to coitus?" Sheldon said and felt an irritation.

"Well, if you want to put it that way…yes."

"No we do not nor do I want to speak of it. It's rude from what I've learned."

"Guys do it all the time." Raj offered.

"Doesn't make it any less rude." Sheldon turned back to his laptop.

"Are you guys going to?" Howard asked and Sheldon stopped typing and turned fully around to face him.

"As if that's any of your business!" He said and Howard felt his eyes wanting to bulge out of his head.

They were going to. Wow.

"Sheldon…that's…" Howard didn't know what to say.

He kind of wanted to laugh. Sheldon and Penny?! She was experienced and Sheldon was…as far as anyone knew a virgin. As far as anyone ever guessed he was a-sexual. She was going to have to teach him. Howard shuddered involuntarily. Sheldon, having sex. Gross.

"None of your business!" Sheldon repeated and Raj took a step back.

"Not me dude. That's your thing." Raj held his hands up and Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"You were curious as well." He stated and Raj shrugged.

"I guess I was." He admitted.

"You guys really have nothing better to do than pester me with pointless questions about mine and Penny's relationship?" Sheldon sighed out and Howard smiled, still with that weird smile of his.

"Not really." He answered and Raj nodded, agreeing.

Sheldon checked the clock and grabbed his pre-sorted laundry. "If you'll excuse me, it's laundry night."

He walked out and proceeded to the laundry room, not without sparing a glance at Penny's door first. When he got into the laundry room, Penny was there loading in her clothes. He loaded his without acknowledging her. It was unusual for him but he wasn't sure how to greet her. Just the usual, 'hi Penny'?

He swallowed and went for it, "Hi, Penny." She turned with a smile.

"Hey sweetie." Her expression changed to a more somber one, "Did you talk to Leonard?"

"He's on his date. I feel he'll be in better spirits when he returns. I hope to speak to him then." He said and Penny nodded.

She inched closer to him until she was standing in front of him. She tilted her head up and stood on her tip toes, just barely, and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She didn't want to think about earlier. She just wanted to feel his lips on hers.

Laundry night was pretty normal, save a few stolen kisses by Penny. They parted ways when they got to the hall and Sheldon entered the apartment to a half drunk Leonard with a woman on his couch.

"I'm sorry for the interruption." Sheldon said and walked off to his room.

"No, it's okay Sheldon." Leonard said happily. "We need to talk."

"Right now?" Sheldon wasn't sure if it was appropriate what with his date there.

"Let me just say, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded the way I did."

"Well, I'm sorry too for breaking social convention. I wasn't aware—"

"No, no. There's nothing to worry about I overreacted." The female cleared her throat.

"Oh sorry, Sheldon, this is Stacy. Stacy, this is my roommate Sheldon."

"Nice to meet you." Stacy's voice was sickly sweet.

It didn't sound right coming out of the seemingly tall brunettes mouth but she smiled pleasant enough.

"And you as well. I'll be heading to my room now." Sheldon nodded at Stacy, then Leonard before heading to his room.

"That was odd." Sheldon said to himself in the comfort of his room.

After putting his clothes away, he debated on going over to Penny's to tell her what happened but was interrupted by a loud banging noise in the hallway followed by, what he could only assume, Stacy giggling.

"Leonard, I don't think I'm that kind of girl." Her tone betrayed her.

"I'm not usually this kind of guy." Leonard's goofy voice replied and then Sheldon heard the sound of Leonard's door close.

Oh no. They're engaging in coitus, well, going to. Sheldon groaned aloud. These situations are always awkward. It seems he'll need his noise cancelling earplugs once again.

Then a thought hit him. Maybe he could stay with Penny. She already stayed in his bed. He decided he would ask, so he changed and headed to Penny's. He did his trademark knock and Penny opened it with a lovely smile on her face.

"Hey Moon Pie."

"Penny, if you would be so kind as to let me sleep with you tonight I would be grateful."

Penny's eyes widened, "Wh—what?" She stammered.

"Leonard's engaging in coitus and I just can't sleep in my bed knowing that is going on in the room just next to me. May I please sleep with you in your bed?"

_Oh, he means _sleep _together. _Penny almost rolled her eyes but let him in.

"Okay sure." She said with a mischievous smile.

_Spending a whole night with Sheldon? This should be fun. _Penny began thinking of all the ways she could mess with her Whack-a-Doodle.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheldon was getting tired of Penny's antics. Okay, he was wearing down. He was scared, to be honest. Penny decided on wearing one of her more…revealing pajama outfits. It was silky and it didn't show anything it was just really small and _almost _showed everything.

They were kissing for a while and Sheldon was getting better. He started getting a bit bolder. Penny was loving the fact that he was coming around. He was a little clumsy still because he was nervous but Penny smiled at his effort. In fact she adored it.

Maybe she didn't want someone that was so experienced. She liked Sheldon's kisses and knew they would get better. He was new to all this after all.

"Penny," Sheldon pulled away, unexpectedly.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I know I'm not ready for casual sex," _He actually said sex! _Penny's mind yelled, "But I'm a bit curious."

Penny knew what he wanted and a little fondling never hurt anyone. So what if he wasn't ready? She was okay with it. He can take the time he needed to feel more comfortable.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." He said and Penny smiled at him.

"Why would you think that? I can't expect you to just want to jump into bed with me. I know it's going to be hard for you getting over your fears. I'll help you." She said sweetly and Sheldon felt…he felt a really amazing, scary feeling growing in his chest.

When he smiled that cute little smile back at Penny and whispered, "Thank you." She felt it too.

But she knew what it was. _Holy crap. I'm in love with him._

This isn't the 'okay I like him feeling' it was the full blown in love with him feeling. She was a little scared…She reasoned it was Sheldon Cooper. What if he didn't like sex? Or what if he stopped liking Penny?

Sheldon sensed a change in Penny and pulled his lips away from hers. "What's wrong?" She smiled.

"Nothing. Nothing." She pulled him back into this kiss and tried to shut off her brain.

But it wouldn't shut off. Instead she took charge. She climbed on top Sheldon. "Penny…what are you doing?" He asked and she smiled mischievously at him.

She then licked him on his cheek but it resulted a scream from him. "What if you are sick. Penny?" He almost threw her off of him. "You just salivated any virus you may have onto my face!" He was out of the bed and…into her shower.

She was laughing pretty hard at this point. He barely shut the door before getting in there as quick as he could. She knew he wasn't ready for a shower with her but she decided it was time to mess with him some more. She walked into the bathroom and dangled her now removed top over the curtain.

"What is that?" Sheldon said and then peeked out.

Penny was covering herself but he still quickly shut the curtain. She was cracking up again.

"Come on Sheldon. I'm just playing with you."

"Get out of here woman!"

"Are you sure?" She fake pouted and he peeked out on her.

He had to admit the sight was…stimulating. He grabbed her, much to her surprise and kissed her. Things were heating up and her bottoms were removed.

Maybe this wasn't her plan but…it was shaping up to be a good night for her. They didn't do anything but it seemed her Whack-A-Doodle wanted to mess with her too. He was a bit of a tease and he wasn't even really doing anything.

When they were clean and laying bed together he kept lightly whispering things in Penny's ear. Mostly physics stuff but it made Penny giggle. He made every single seem like it was going to be different but it was all the same.

"You're such a tease!" She shouted and Sheldon smiled at her.

"I'm the tease? You walk around here wearing the skimpiest clothing you can find." He retorted and Penny shook her head.

"That's your imagination, Moon Pie." He kissed her cheek and after a few hours of bantering late into the night they fell asleep.

He quite liked holding Penny in his arms and it seemed she was content there. He knew what the fuss was all about with her but experiencing it was something more than words. He didn't know how to explain how he felt. He just felt….warm. Comfortable. Like she belonged here in his arms and he belonged in hers.

It was peculiar to him but he rather enjoyed it. Penny, surprisingly, woke up before Sheldon and snuck into her kitchen. It was sadly empty so she went across the hall, forgetting she stole Sheldon's pajama top last night , and made some coffee.

"Oh, hello?" A female's voice caught Penny's attention and she turned to see a cuteish brunette chick.

She looked like a not as attractive version of Missy and she didn't have the cute accent.

"Hi." Penny said and Leonard came out quickly.

"P-P-Penny what are you doing here?" Why is he stuttering?

"Uh, no coffee at my place."

"Who's this?" The Missy Wannabe asked.

"This is my neighbor Penny. Penny this is Stacy." Penny smiled warmly but Stacy looked confused.

"Why are you wearing Sheldon's top?" Leonard asked and Penny looked away.

"He stayed over last night because…" Penny let it hang.

"Okay, Stacy. I'll call you later." Leonard let the girl out and kissed her very quickly.

He pretty much shut the door in the poor girls face.

"YOU AND SHELDON SLEPT TOGETHER!" He yelled and Penny's eyes went wide.

"Wow. Like that's any of your business Leonard. Jeez." She shook her head and Leonard was pissed.

"He doesn't even-I mean, germs-and…." He let it go and plopped down into the chair like someone just told him dog died.

"Um…what's your problem?" As soon as Penny finished asking Sheldon walked in.

Shirtless. Penny smiled at him and he glared at her.

"I forgot you stole my top." He said with a small yawn.

"Want me to make you something sweetie. French toast?" She offered.

Sheldon agreed and made for the shower. If Penny was going to wear his pajama shirt all day he might as well get dressed.

"We didn't sleep together." Penny said while cooking.

"Then how…?" Leonard couldn't even form complete sentences.

It pissed Penny off a bit. He's acting as if she cheated on him or something when she just saw a strange woman leave his house in a dress that she no doubt wore last night.

"Did you sleep with Stacy?" Penny said and Leonard nodded with a slight blush.

"Then shut the hell up." She finished the food and sat in her spot.

"I'm going to be honest while Sheldon is getting ready. I think that you two aren't going to work and you're gonna break Sheldon's heart. Penny, he's not like normal guys. You should end this before it gets bad." He walked off before Penny could retort.

_He's just jealous. _She reassured herself but there was a nagging feeling that someone was going to get hurt.

She just wasn't sure if it was her or Sheldon…or both.

Sheldon came out looking happy as ever. I mean he was actually smiling. He ate his French toast and watched Star Trek while explaining to Penny everything about it she didn't understand, which was pretty much everything.

It didn't seem to bug him though.

"You're in a good mood sweetie." Penny noted and Sheldon nodded happily.

"I don't know exactly what it is but I do enjoy it." Infatuation, Penny decided.

Maybe he wouldn't fall in love with her but he was infatuated. _It lasts how long again? A couple months? _Penny didn't like the idea of losing him but…at least she had him now.

Sheldon suggested a mini golf date to which Penny had to sadly decline.

"But why Penny?"

"I got called in. I have to bartend tonight at five."

"A short game?" He suggested and Penny had to agree.

"I'll go get ready." She went to her apartment and got dressed quickly before heading out.

This date went a lot easier. Sheldon and Penny both knew how to play min golf and after last night Sheldon's understanding of a relationship seemed a lot more reasonable.

"Penny, would you like to get some lunch before heading back to the apartment?" Penny smiled widely at the man she had grown to love.

"Definitely." She drove them to a sushi place.

"Was the date up to your standards?" Sheldon asked and Penny laughed.

"Of course it was. It was lovely." She answered earning a smile from Sheldon.

They talked a bit more. Sheldon began telling her about the risks from consuming raw fish and she gave up there.

"I think I should get ready for work." Sheldon glanced at his watch.

"Oh dear, you're right. We should get going." Penny didn't really want the day to end but of course she has responsibilities.

Sheldon kissed her for quite some time before letting her enter her apartment.

"Thank you sweetie. That was a nice date."

"Anytime, Penny. Of course I mean anytime I'm not busy or at work." Penny smiled at him.

"I know." They kissed once more before she went to get ready.

Sheldon walked into his apartment, quite happy causing quite the commotion from the guys.

Penny went to work in the best of moods and didn't really care about the rude customers.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Seems like there's always one of these. Anyway I'm sorry it took soooo long! Thanks for the reviews and favorites! You guys are dolls[:**

**I think we only have a few more chapters left though! So I hope you guys are ready!**

**I love you all:D**

* * *

Leonard had been dating Stacy for a couple weeks now. So it seemed things were getting serious to everyone else, just the same with Sheldon and Penny. Stacy suggested they have a 'girl's night'. Penny wasn't too excited. She has her girlfriends. She doesn't need Stacy but Leonard gave her that hopeful, whiny look.

"Let me just…see if Sheldon and I have any plans." Sheldon was in the bathroom and she hoped that they would.

"Tonight is Halo night." Leonard noted with a look of disappointment.

_I don't care if he's disappointed in me. Why do I need to go out with his girlfriend anyway? _Penny glared at him.

"Well Howard is going out with my friend Bernadette so you guys need another player." Penny lied but she pulled out her phone to quickly text Bernadette.

She told her she'd take two of her shifts. _Just so I don't have to hang out with this girl? What's wrong with me?_

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Howard asked Penny.

"Bernadette said she'll be ready in a half hour." Penny said and gave him her address.

"Okay gents, see you later." He left in a hurry.

Raj whispered to Leonard. "Okay we understand Raj, see you later."

"What, where are you going?" Penny asked. Sheldon made his way to his spot and Raj waved.

"He said he felt like a fifth wheel." Leonard said and Penny held in a groan.

"Where's Howard and Raj?" Sheldon asked and Penny shook her head.

"Howard has a date and Raj felt like an extra wheel."

"Stacy can fill in." Leonard said smiling at the brunette.

"Are you sure she fully understands the mechanics of the game?" Sheldon asked and Penny rolled her eyes.

"Halo? Well my ex used to play it all the time. I'll give it a try." She smiled and sat next to Penny.

"I call Penny." Sheldon said and Penny pushed him playfully.

"You're the only one who can have me." She smiled at him and he placed a kiss on her cheek.

He was getting a little better at displaying affection in front of people. For some reason it made Leonard uncomfortable.

At the end of the night Sheldon and Penny kicked their ass. Apparently Stacy wasn't the good of a player.

"I need a drink." Penny stated and Stacy agreed.

"I have some wine in my apartment." Penny decided she wasn't that bad.

And she totally kicked her ass. The girls left to Penny's and Stacy was awfully chatty, even for Penny.

"Leonard has told me a lot about you. Did you two ever date?" Stacy finally dropped the bomb. No more ignoring it.

Penny damn near spit out her wine. "No. He had a little crush but no we didn't date."

"Oh, good to know. So, Sheldon is…interesting."

"My Whack-A-Doodle? Yeah, he's kind of crazy, not literally, his mother had him tested." Stacy's eyes widened.

"Most girls that look like…you don't go for guys like Leonard and Sheldon." Stacy said and Penny was getting irritated.

"It's true. I used to go for all those good looking idiots but Sheldon happens to be good looking and a genius. Win-win for me."

"Look let me get straight to the point." Stacy said setting down her wine glass. "I don't know what you see in that crazy man you're with, he's like a child but if I suspect for even a second you're trying to get to Leonard, I will hurt you." She smiled sweetly.

"Honey, I don't think you have to worry about anyone trying to get with Leonard." Penny was going to threaten her but decided to drop it. "I suggest you see your way out." She smiled at the girl and Stacy left.

"Good God, what kind of crazy alternate world did I fall into?" Penny downed her wine.

Sheldon decided to go over to Penny's when Stacy came back. He liked spending time with her and Stacy and Leonard were being…lovey. So he did his signature knock and Penny opened the door with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Come on in." She said and plopped down on the couch.

She was still annoyed with Stacy. If Penny wanted Leonard there's no way she would have to go through Sheldon. It's just stupid.

So stupid.

"What's wrong?" Sheldon asked after a moment of silence.

"That girl, Stacy, she accused me of using you to get to Leonard! Like I would need to! It's insulting and she has no idea how I feel about you." Penny gritted her teeth in anger.

Sheldon seemed to mull over the information making Penny even more irritated.

_Isn't he going to say anything!? _She bit her tongue it's not his fault Stacy is a freaking idiot.

"She doesn't understand. It's nothing to worry about…but Penny," She looked at him, "How do you feel about me, exactly?"

Penny felt herself blush. "Come on Moon Pie, you know how I feel."

"Quite the opposite. I'm always trying to pinpoint the exact feeling you have. I know when you're upset or something is wrong. I know when you're happy or sad. I know that you enjoy spending time with me, even if I do frustrate you sometimes, but I'm not one hundred percent sure how you feel about me." Penny decided against telling him at that moment.

It wasn't right. She was upset over something dumb and consuming alcohol. It wasn't…special enough for him.

"You mean a whole lot to me Sheldon but I think I'm ready for bed….do you want to stay over?"

"You mean a lot to me too Penny. I would quite enjoy staying over." He went to get pajamas while Penny got ready for bed. The whole 'I love you' situation would have to happen soon.

She knew that and she was going to take Sheldon out…make his first I love you really special. He deserved it.

So Penny began planning a lovely date for him and her. She would tell him that she loved him and…well, if he didn't like it…she would just have to deal with it.

It wouldn't be the first time a guy ran because the L word. Penny rolled her eyes but tried to ignore the feeling that maybe it was too soon. Everyone has the right to voice their feelings and she would love it if he returned her feelings. It would be amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

When Sheldon woke up in Penny's bed he had a smile on his face. He was getting used to it. He liked sleeping with Penny. He found he liked doing a lot of things with Penny even if they both got annoyed every once in a while.

He got up and went across the hall to his apartment. He noticed he barely slept there anymore. Penny's bed was bigger so they usually slept there. They spent most of their time in 4A though.

"Morning Sheldon." It was Stacy's voice. Sheldon was a little irritated with the girl for the things she said to his girlfriend but decided to remain pleasant all the same.

"Good morning, Stacy. I hope you slept well." He said trying to get to his room but she was standing in the hallway.

"Didn't really sleep much. " She said and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your sleep loss. May I get through?" She squished herself up to the wall and he passed. "Also, I don't like the way you spoke to Penny last night, nor do I like your allegations. If you want to accuse someone of something like that maybe you should talk to Leonard." Sheldon took a shower and got ready for the day.

When he came into the kitchen to get some breakfast before work Leonard was there with an irritated expression on his face.

"What did you say to Stacy?" He said and Sheldon groaned.

"First, may I ask what did she say I said?" He began eating and Leonard shook his head.

"She said you told her I was pining over Penny!" Leonard shouted.

"I did not! And I doubt she would use those words!"

"Well then what happened?'

"She was being odd. Standing in my way, telling me she didn't sleep much. I didn't ask how she slept. I just said I hope she slept well. Anyway I told her I didn't like the way she spoke to Penny last night or the things she accused her of. I'm pretty sure as Penny's boyfriend I was supposed to defend her honor."

"Wait, what did she say to Penny?"

"She told her that she was," he formed air quotes, "using me to get to you." He used them once more before throwing up his hands, "her words, not mine. Penny was highly upset."

Leonard stared at Sheldon for a minute, "How does she deal with you? And seriously, what does she see in you?" He didn't say it but he thought it, _that she doesn't see in me?_ Leonard shook the bad thought away.

_I have Stacy! Who cares about Penny?_ They went to work with Sheldon babbling the whole way about the whole relationship thing. Leonard wasn't really listening he was thinking about way to confront Stacy.

He may not like Sheldon and Penny together but they were still his friends and he wasn't going to have Stacy making absurd accusations. Even if a part of him wished they were true. A part he was going to push down.

Leonard didn't want to get in the way of their happiness and Penny never truly liked him. He needs to get over her. Especially since Sheldon and Penny are getting so serious. He needs to get his act together.

Penny was off and decided to meet with Bernadette to see how her and Howard were. She hoped Bernadette didn't hate her guts for introducing them. So they went shopping, even though Penny was broke, she still liked looking at shoes and torturing herself.

"So, how are things with Howard…?" Penny finally asked after hours of pouting over not buying shoes.

"Great! He's such a sweetie." She smiled at Penny and Penny shook her head in disbelief.

Howard was a lot less creeper now that he was steadily dating Bernadette but she couldn't believe that someone actually liked him.

"We should go on a double date!" Bernadette said excitedly.

"I'll see if Sheldon wants to but you know he isn't exactly…normal." Then Penny shook her head at herself.

Like she had the right to judge Bernadette when more than half of the people that know Sheldon can't stand him most of the time.

She smiled thinking about him though. He's getting a lot more comfortable with relationship stuff. It's pretty much normal now. Besides sex, and God, did Penny miss sex.

"Well just let me know. I have to go now. I'm meeting Howie for lunch."

"Wait, isn't he at work?"

"Yeah, he invited me to see where he works."

"Oh, let me tag along. I wouldn't mind seeing Sheldon."

When they arrived at the university Howard excitedly stood up and squeezed Bernadette.

This was the first time she met the guys. Penny walked over to oblivious Sheldon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Penny! What are you doing here?!" He asked surprised.

"Well Bernadette told me she was coming to see Howard and I wanted to see your place of work. You know what mine looks like." She said and Sheldon smiled quickly.

Just at that moment Kripke walked by.

"Wow, you are hot." He said to Penny and then looked over at Bernadette, "double hot. What are you ladies doing here?" He said and Penny looked at Sheldon.

"Kripke, this is my girlfriend Penny." He announced and Kripke laughed.

"Oh sure, how much is he paying you?"

Penny's mouth fell open, "what the hell is wrong with you?" She resisted the urge to punch him. "Sheldon is my boyfriend. We lived across the hall from each other for a couple years now."

Kripke shook his head, "you're serious? Wow. And what about you? Howard's been known to hire hookers."

"Oh my God, did you get dropped on your head as a kid? That's Howard's girlfriend and my friend Bernadette. Now get out of here before I kick your nerd ass!" Penny said and Bernadette giggled.

"Nicely done Penny." Sheldon said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you sweetie."

Sheldon showed Penny where he worked and what he was working on, even if she didn't completely understand it.

"This is really neat honey." She said and Sheldon shook his head.

"Really neat? Penny, my house is neat. This is pure brilliance." He said and it was her turn to shake her head.

"Oh-kay." She replied. "Well, I was thinking maybe tonight me and you can go out and have a special dinner? Or I can make you spaghetti with hot dogs cut up in it."

"Oh will you?" He said excitedly and she laughed.

"Yeah, just be over at eight. Okay?"

"I'll see you then." They shared a kiss and Penny left.

"I wonder what made her want to do that." Sheldon pondered aloud to himself but quickly shrugged the thought away.

Penny was so nervous when she was cooking. She didn't know what to wear or how to approach the conversation. She was nervous for his reaction. When the food was done she quickly ran into her room to find something to wear. She chose a cute blue halter dress. She didn't want to be too dressy but she also didn't want to be too casual. She did her make-up light, and put her hair in waves.

She put on some flats and heard Sheldon's signature knock. She felt more nervous than before. Her stomach was doing flips. She opened it and revealed Sheldon wearing his normal attire. Of course she didn't expect him to get dressed up. It was just dinner.

"It smells delicious." He said and she smiled.

"Sit down and I'll serve us." He obeyed and she tried to steady her hands.

_Why is this so nerve wracking?! _She quickly served their food and drinks.

After a while of Sheldon telling her about his day, he noticed she was quiet.

"How was your day Penny?" He said and she shook her head.

"Uh, fine. I went out with Bernadette and asked her about Howard. They're obviously doing good. She wants to go on a double date."

"A double date? If I'm correct that's when two couples go on an outing together?"

"Yeah, I told her I would ask if you're up for it but I didn't make any promises." Penny wasn't really thinking about it she wanted to tell him how much she felt for him.

"It sounds nice enough, as long as we go somewhere we can enjoy ourselves." He said and Penny snapped out of her daze.

"What do you mean? We always enjoy ourselves when were together." She started assuming he was getting bored with her.

"That's not what I was implying. I meant if they begin to bore us they're be other entertainment." Penny couldn't hold back her laughter.

"That's rude Sheldon. People still pay attention to you when they don't want to hear it."

"What I say is always fascinating." She laughed again.

"It sure is." She smiled warmly.

They were quiet for a moment until Sheldon spoke up, "Penny, I didn't know why you suddenly wanted to cook for me or take me out so I asked the guys…and they said its because you were planning on telling me something important or asking me something and it made me think a lot….I just want to tell you that I love you. I've come to realize this after a lot of wondering what I was feeling and I realized that I truly love you." Sheldon was red and he couldn't look away from his plate.

"Oh my God…Sheldon." Penny's voice was barely above a whisper. She was tearing up. "I love you too." Her voice was kind of weak but Sheldon looked up still tinted red.

"Penny, I don't ever want to lose you." He said quietly.

She got out of her chair and hugged him; it was kind of awkward while he was in his sitting position. "I don't think you could get rid of me if you wanted to." She choked up a bit.

She never felt so emotional over someone before.

After a long stretch of silence Penny still held on. "I wish I could be more experienced for you." Sheldon said and Penny pulled away.

"Its okay sweetie. I think you're perfect just the way you are." She kissed him.

Leonard was sitting in 4A with Raj and Stacy. Raj felt like a third wheel but Howard was out with Bernadette and well he was lonely. Stacy and Leonard weren't really talking anyway.

Leonard knew, he just knew, Penny was telling him how she felt. She was probably telling him she loved him. He shook his head. He didn't understand it. How could she fall in love with him?! Of all the people, of all the _nerds_, in the world?

"Leonard, honey, can we talk…privately?" Stacy looked at Raj and Raj hung his head and left the apartment.

"What's up?" He said and Stacy frowned.

"Do you not want to be with me?"

"Of course I want to be with you Stacy. Why would you ask that?"

"Well, we've been arguing over that Penny for so long. It seems like you'd rather defend her than listen to me." She started pouting.

"No, everything just got all misconstrued."

"Well…I was thinking maybe I can move in with you. We see each other all the time. I pretty much live here anyway. I just feel like we should take our relationship to the next level." Leonard quickly glanced at the door.

Yes, maybe he should take his relationship to the next level.

"That sounds wonderful Stacy." He said and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yay! I'm so excited." She squealed and Leonard smiled.

She was adorable and maybe she had some odd tendencies but that was okay, he could learn to love all of her.

Penny and Sheldon were cuddling in bed, Penny just seconds away from sleep when Sheldon's voice brought her out of her trance.

"I think…we should attempt to engage in coitus." He said and Penny sat straight up.

"Honey, that's not something you _think _we should do. We only should do it if you're one hundred percent sure. I don't want you to regret it afterwards. Besides don't you think its kind of fast? It's only been a couple months."

"It's been two months exactly. My, where did the time go?" Sheldon shook his head.

"Maybe you should sleep on it. If you feel the same tomorrow then we can try. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"You're right Penny." He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. "I don't want to ruin this moment anyway." She smiled and snuggled into his chest.

She missed sex but not enough to jeopardize their relationship. She feels so close to him and it seemed like things were going to get a lot better between them. She couldn't wait for their future together.

* * *

**A/N:I hope it doesn't seem like I'm rushing things...it didn't feel that way until I read through it again. Well I feel like things are going to end quite nicely pretty soon. Its been an awesome time with this fic and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed/fanned/favorited it makes me so happy to know that people actually like my writing! You guys are all fantastic! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just want to say how SORRY I am this took so long to get to you guys! I've been back and forth between two towns, trying to manage a long distance relationship with my boyfriend and my kids father and I've still been looking for a job/housing. Yes, I am a lousy updater. Sorry! I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/and followed. If not for you guys I would have given up a long time ago! You guys are lovely people :D**

**I'm trying something new for this chapter, its from Stacy's POV so we can get to know her and her intentions better. Hopefully your outlook will change on her, just slightly though. (:**

* * *

Stacy wasn't usually jealous because she knew she was attractive. She was full of herself sometimes, and she thought everyone coveted what she had. So she was sure that little slut Penny wanted Leonard.

But the more she hung around 4A the more she saw how much Penny really did love that nut job she claimed to be her boyfriend. They kissed here and there, when they thought no one was looking and she started to feel her heart soften for the two. They were an odd pair. Love works in mysterious ways.

When she suggested she live with Leonard it was to bring up problems and it did. Massive problems, just not the one's she wanted. She thought back, six weeks earlier, just one day after officially moving in with her boyfriend.

-SIX WEEKS PRIOR-

She was moving a box into Leonard's room when she heard Penny enter, "What is going on here?" She said noticing the empty boxes.

"I'm moving in with Leonard." Stacy smiled triumphantly.

"Did you guys ask Sheldon? I think there's something about it in the Roommate Agreement, but…your fireworks not mine!" Penny smirked a little and Stacy rolled her eyes.

What's that skinny little nerd going to do.

"Well that's not why I'm here in any case. I figured since things are getting a little serious for everyone I should try and be friends with you. Besides, I'm happy with my relationship and I want Leonard and yourself to be happy with yours." Leonard came out of his room, covered in sweat.

"I don't know about rearranging everything, Stace. Oh, hey Penny." He said not looking at her.

"Well, Penny, I accept your offer. We should go out sometime." Stacy smiled at the girl politely.

She didn't like Penny that much but maybe if she got her drunk, she would reveal her intentions. If she had any.

"Great! Tonight is comic book night so we can have a little girls night at my place." She smiled genuinely and Stacy started to feel bad.

Maybe she misjudged the girl.

"See ya, Leonard. Later Stacy." Penny headed out of their apartment.

"That was really sweet of you, Stacy." Leonard said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, hun. I just want to get along with your friends." She said and pecked him on the cheek.

Sheldon walked in, he had stayed across the hall the night before, with a look of rage.

"SO ITS TRUE!" He shouted angrily. "Leonard according to the Roommate Agreement, this has to be discussed. I needed a notice! We have to draw up a whole _new _Roommate Agreement. This is unacceptable!"

"Sheldon, you're at Penny's all the time anyway, just move in with her." Leonard said it so nonchalantly, even Stacy was surprised.

"Her living space is too small to hold all of our things. Why don't you move in with HER?!" He shouted pointing to Stacy.

"Maybe this wasn't such a—" Leonard cut Stacy off, "This was a FINE idea. He's always with his girlfriend anyway!"

"Leonard, how do you not understand what I'm saying? There isn't enough room for me and Penny to stay in her apartment," His voice was slowly rising and slowly becoming Texan, "so there DAMN WELL ISN'T ENOUGH ROOM FOR THE THREE OF US TO STAY HERE!" The door opened suddenly, Sheldon was fuming, and Leonard looked like he was about to step toe to toe with the guy.

"Who the hell was-?" Penny said as she opened the door but quickly shut up when she saw the scene before her. She thought he only got like that when he was aroused. She loved the accent and was curious how far it would go when coitus was introduced, but now she saw it can come it in any form if he gets riled up enough.

"Sheldon." Penny whispered into his ear and he spun around with anger still in his face. "Sweetie, maybe you guys can come to a compromise."

"A compromise," His voice returned to normal and then a bit whiny, "Pennyyyy, there simply isn't enough room." He whined.

"Stacy, couldn't Leonard just move in with you?" Penny said looking away from Sheldon.

Stacy was sort of in shock by the question, by the whole situation, she wondered what the tall nerd could do in an actual fight.

"Uh, sure. I mean if its too much of an inconvenience." She wasn't used to stepping down but in the end she knew it would just be a battle royal between her and Penny and Leonard and Sheldon.

"Too much of an inconvenience—" Sheldon muttered and Penny shushed him.

"Look, you kids don't have to rush into anything. Maybe just keep it the way it is for a while. That's what Sheldon and I want to do, and I am not telling you how to live your life or work your relationship, but we like having our own space for the time being. We still like to spend a lot of time together. Here and at my place but we still like to have our boundaries. Maybe you guys need that." Penny sounded so logical, so sensible to Stacy she couldn't argue anything.

She totally misjudged this girl. She loved that whack job and she loved her friends so much she would do anything for them.

She had a heart of gold.

"That sounds just right." Stacy mumbled.

"Great, we can help you guys move everything back if you want. I know moving's a hassle. I had to do it alone when I moved in here." Penny said with a smile.

"That would be fantastic." Stacy and Leonard said in a weird unison that made Penny laugh.

Stacy remembered the day quite well because that day she and Penny became friends. A little slowly at first but it progressed.

Her and Leonard were living separately but they spent a lot of time together and she liked it the way it was for now and so did he. They would get there when they needed to.

-PRESENT DAY-

"So the gang wants to go on this huge date thing, but Rajesh is still single." Stacy said to Leonard.

"Well, its hard for him to talk to women you know that."

"Yes, but I have this friend, Lilliana, and she's really great with guys. Not in a slutty kind of way but she can get anyone to talk to her. She's just fun and bubbly. I told her about Rajesh and she said she would love to meet him." Stacy eyes lit up a little bit while telling Leonard.

"That would be fantastic. I'll let him know." Leonard said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm glad I met you." He added sincerely and she blushed a little.

"And I, you, Leonard Hofstader." She returned the kiss and quickly texted Lilliana.

She likes these people. This odd group of scientists and what not's. She was glad she met Leonard and glad she gave him a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Short one I know but it felt very necessary. Sadly we are coming to close very soon, but it is time.**

**Two more chapters I believe! Love you all3**

* * *

Penny was having a rough month, going all over the place for auditions, and working at the cheesecake factory. She was tired and sore and the last thing she wanted to do was go on this huge date thing she drunkenly orchestrated one night.

God, she needed to quit drinking, she cut down, a lot, but she needed to quit.

When she entered her apartment she groaned finding it clean. _Dammit Sheldon_! She thought. She had it a little dirty, but she had things where she needed them. Monologues, scripts, bills, books, her laptop, everything was where she wanted. She took a shower, changed into jeans and shirt and marched over to 4A ready to give that lovely neighbor and boyfriend of hers a piece of her mind.

When she walked in everyone was there, dressed for a date except Sheldon. She sighed. "Sorry, I have to get ready still but first where is that neat freak boyfriend of mine?!" She didn't sound as angry as she wanted but she was _so _tired. They all sat there quietly and she marched to his bedroom.

"SHELDON!" She yelled throwing the door open. She gasped in shock. He was wearing a black suit. "Sheldon?" Her voice quieted.

"Penny, I hope you don't mind I cleaned your apartment—" Her anger came back.

"I had all my shit where I wanted it! Now how will I find anything I NEED?!" She shouted.

"Its organized very carefully in the letter holder on your table. Your laptop is on your nightstand table, charging, and your clothes are where they belong as well. I also did the dishes." He said and she managed a small laugh, it had no humor in it.

"Sheldon, I had everything where I wanted it. I understand you can't stand mess but I've been having a hard month and I need things organized _my _way for right now." She said calmly.

"Did you check your mail? Your agent sent something." He said, his eyes lighting up.

"Shit, I missed a call from her earlier. I'll get ready, call her, and we'll discuss this later." She said narrowing her eyes at him. She went across the hall ignoring the group and called her agent.

"Penny, darling, you have to answer when I call! I expedited something to you. It's a script! You got a role on this soap opera. Some goody girl whose husband is cheating on her with her twin brother. I don't know it sounds nuts right! Look they need to know if you're interested ASAP."

"I AM!" She yelled excitedly.

"Good, good. I'll call them right away. They're going to start filming next month, I know that much. I'll get the deets. Later girly." They hung up and Penny screamed with joy.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled opening up the script. "OH MY GOD!" She screamed again realizing it was real. She was one step closer to her dream.

Sheldon stormed in her apartment and she didn't notice.

"Penny! Are you okay?!" He said and she turned around, "why are you crying?" He asked and she laughed.

"I didn't even realize! Sheldon, I got a role on this soap opera. I'm going to be on TV!" He closed the distance between them and engulfed her in a hug. He was so happy for her.

"I knew you could do it, Penny." He whispered into her hair.

"Thank you sweetie." She stopped crying and just squeezed him.

"Now get ready, and you can tell everyone the news." He said to her quietly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

She dressed in a tight red dress and some black heels. She curled hair and did her make-up feeling like she had more energy than before. It was bizarre how good news could do that to you.

They went out to a Bennihana's and Penny told them her big news there.

They said their variations of congrats and I knew it's.

"Next up, my love is going to get his Nobel Prize." She smiled over at Sheldon and he blushed under her gaze. "Ain't that right?"

"That is correct Penny, I'm sure your acting career has so much to do with my career." She chuckled.

"Don't be a sarcastic ass." She pushed his arm playfully.

The date went over well. Lilliana actually got Raj to talk after they got to the restaurant. He didn't have any beer. Stacy and Leonard told everyone they were looking for apartments together. Everyone had a good time and right when they were about to leave Howard grabbed everyone's attention.

"Everyone! I have something to say to this lovely girl on my side," He looked at Bernadette, "Bernie, I know we haven't been dating for years but I know I can't live without you, nor would I want to. You brighten my day and make me a better man. What I'm trying to say is, will you Bernadette Rostenkowski be my wife?" Everyone clapped and Bernadette teared up a little.

"Yes, Howie!" She wrapped her arms around him and the gang cheered.

"They're good together." Penny said to Sheldon as they left.

"Not as good as you and I but yes, I suppose they are." Penny laughed at his comment but said nothing to correct him.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Is that a serious question, Penelope?" She laughed again and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting in the car and driving home.

Everyone's future was looking bright and it seemed as if they all were growing up.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for everything! This isn't the last chapter, there is one more, but that's for later.**

**I had a guest reviewer and I felt in this situation I would be heated and just trying to tell someone off but I wasn't - I'm not - they commented on chapter one so I don't know if they will see this but here is what they posted:**

**:Yikes! Painfully written and an almost entire lift from show. You should be  
embarrassed.**

**Exactly that, copied and pasted. Anyhow, I would like to reply. I don't know if my writing style is all that bad or great but I know people have enjoyed this story so far and it makes what you said meaningless. I'll tell the truth at first I ****_was _****embarrassed but I got over it. People like it. I don't know if it has perfect editing or what not because I miss some mistakes, any one can. And as for "entire lift" I'm not sure what you mean but if you mean I changed everything, that was the point. Its an AU. Also, characters are meant to grow and develop. If you are referring to Penny's character specifically, I understand but the point was she was willing to change for Sheldon, not everything, but enough to where he knew she cared about him. Oh well, in the end if you don't like it, don't read. If you were trying for constructive criticism you should have been more specific.**

**Sorry for the long reply! Everyone else enjoy!**

* * *

-TWO WEEKS LATER-

"Leonard sent me his official email telling me he was moving out."

"Couldn't he do that in person?" Penny asked from the kitchen.

"He did but I needed a formal email as well." Penny rolled her eyes but still smiled.

"So how are you going to make rent sweetie?" Penny asked setting a plate of French toast in front of him.

"I was going to ask you to move in here. It would make things easier for us and I would have extra space for your things. You wouldn't have trouble with rent."

"I still won't! I start work next week." She smiled widely. "But, I would love to live with you Moon Pie."

"Penny,"

"Only MeeMaw calls me that." They said in unison. He shot her a glare and she stuck out her tongue.

The guys walked in without knocking, as usual. It made Penny wonder what would happen when Leonard moved out. Where would their normal hangout place be? 4A still? She doubted it.

"Hi." Raj said quietly and Penny was so happy with his improvement. Lilliana was really helping him.

"Hey guys." She said and they sat.

"Leonard's moving his stuff out today so we came to help." Howard said and Sheldon let out a gaspy laugh.

"You two?" He said and Penny held in her laughter.

"Hey, if you two can help move all of Stacy's stuff we can move Leonard's."

"You guys are used to handling toys." Penny couldn't help herself.

Howard scoffed. "Shut up, you know I love you guys." She said with a smile.

After Leonard was moved out, Penny moved her stuff in. Sheldon refused her couch, which she adored, he said it was okay for her bed because it was bigger. He said her care bears and various stuffed animals can go in Leonard's room and his cooking ware was superior. She couldn't argue that most of her cooking ware was either stolen from Kurt or hand me downs from her mom. She decided to put most of her furniture in storage, until they got a bigger place. She liked her stuff and wasn't willing to part with it that easily.

She sat down after the long exhausting day and was grateful things have progressed so smoothly. "I suggest you shower." Sheldon said to her and she nodded.

"I think I should." She mumbled, sleepily.

"I suggest I join you." He said and Penny's head shot up.

"Really?"

"I don't think I'm ready. I know it." He said and Penny smiled a half smile.

"How bout I take a shower and I'll meet you in _our _room." There was so much joy in that. 'Our room' she loved it.

It changed quite a lot, and at the same time it didn't. It was a mix between both of them. A compromise.

After her shower she wrapped a towel around her and tip toed into their room. She didn't know why but she did. She pushed the door open quietly and Sheldon was laying under the covers.

"Are you naked, sweetie?" She smiled shutting the door behind her.

"Yes." He answered quietly.

She dropped her towel and his eyes widened. A blush formed on his cheeks. "Penny, I've been pacing myself but now…I am definitely sure." She giggled and joined him in bed.

After a long night of teaching him the ways he can pleasure her and learning the way she can pleasure him, she was thoroughly exhausted. She was never happier but exhausted.

Sheldon panted next to her and she smiled. "I can get used to that." He answered and she kissed his cheek.

"Good." She fell asleep quickly, a smile on her face, and Sheldon's arms wrapped around her.

-RAJ'S POV-

Everyone in the group seemed to be getting much more serious, while he was just getting into a relationship with the wonderful Lilliana. But he supposed that was a pretty big deal for him. She helped him a lot and he liked her.

He asked her to come over for dinner after he helped Leonard move. She gladly accepted. He made a decadent meal and was kind of nervous. It was the first time they ate in his apartment, alone.

He opened the door when she knocked and his breath was taken away. Lilliana was three inches shorter than him usually but she was wearing black heels that made her his height. A beautiful plum colored strapless dress accentuated her curves. She had beautiful red hair that was curled elegantly. Her green eyes shimmered under her square black frame glasses.

She was gorgeous.

"You look stunning." He whispered and she smiled widely.

"So do you Raj."

They had a lovely dinner and wonderful conversation. He was sure he was falling for her, but it was too soon to tell. She stayed the night and he was feeling like he was on top of the world.

-LEONARDS POV-

He was absolutely happy with Stacy and when he looked back on his actions previously he was embarrassed. He didn't love Penny, he was just merely obsessed with the idea of her. He felt awful about the way everyone was treated but things were good now.

Everyone seemed to be having their lives fall into place.

"My mom wants to visit next weekend." Stacy said after hanging up the phone. Leonard's eyes went wide.

"Already?! But we just barely started living together!" He was panicking and she laughed.

"Well she was already planning a visit sometime soon but after I told her the news she decided to come next weekend. She's dying to meet you." Stacy said with a smile. "It'll be fine." She said and he calmed down a bit.

"Um, there's something else I need to tell you." She said, worried about his reaction.

"What?" He said making his way to her.

She grabbed a long white stick off the counter and handed it to him. He looked at it then back to her then back it and one last look at her.

"Are you—"

"YES! I'm pregnant!" She shouted and he fainted. "Oh my God." She whispered. She expected him to be a little less shocked.

After he awoke from his fainting spell he made his way to her. "A baby?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"I know its unexpected but I'm happy." She said.

"I am too." He said placing a soft kiss on her lips.

-HOWARDS POV-

_Everyone's getting their happily ever after's and I'm stuck her arguing! _He thought angrily.

"You've been here so much anyway! Just at least move in after we get freaking married!" She shouted at him and he groaned.

"You don't understand my mom needs me."

"Listen buster, you can be there for your mom but you need to be there for your wife as well!" She was on the verge of kicking him out.

"Bernie, we can live with her." _Oops, big mistake. _He thought as her face seemed to get angrier.

"HOWARD!" She shouted.

"Okay Bernadette fine. My light sabers will look good in the living room anyway." He shrugged knowing this wasn't over, because he was going to have to deal with his mom.

But he did love the idea of living with Bernie. She meant everything to him. He was nervous and honestly, didn't want to leave his mom.

-PENNY'S POV, THE NEXT DAY-

Penny's phone went off signaling a text, it was from Stace.

**I got some huge news! I'm PG!**

Penny shot right out of bed.

**That's…awesome? Congrats guys!**

She wasn't sure if it was good or bad, text messages can be misleading.

**It sure is! We want to stop by later is it okay?**

Good, it was good.

**Np, see you later.**

Penny got up took a shower and made herself some breakfast. Sheldon was at work already, she slept in. She got dressed for the day and couldn't wait for Sheldon to get home.

Later that night, the whole gang was there. Everyone was pretty happy and it seemed like things were changing but still staying the same as Sheldon lectured Leonard on his order and they fought over what to watch.

Everyone seemed to notice the change but it was good and in just a few years things would change further and Penny couldn't wait to see what life had in store for her.


	15. Chapter 15 (The Final Chapter)

-Eight years later-

The phone call lasted longer than she expected. Usually when she gets a call from one of them it lasts ten minutes, but she couldn't stop talking, and it led to something big.

"Penny, who was that?" Sheldon finally asked, knowing she hated being interrupted while she was on the phone.

"Bernadette." She said quietly unsure if she was happy or upset with herself.

"Oh, and what did she want?" Sheldon said and she had to smile at her _husband. _

"We haven't seen everyone in over two years Sheldon. They want to have a reunion." She said her eyes getting watery.

"Why are you sad Penny?" Sheldon got nervous. She had such dramatic mood swings.

Even worse with than the first time.

"I miss them so much! They haven't even seen Rose!" She sobbed a little and Sheldon went over to comfort her.

"There. There. They've seen photos of her." She sobbed harder.

"Just pictures! God I've been so caught up with this show I forgot about my friends." She cried into Sheldon's shoulder, as best she could.

At six months pregnant it wasn't an easy feat.

"Penny, we haven't seen Claire Wolowitz or Ian Hofstader. We were lucky to see Isaac, and you know that. We have responsibilities." He tried his best to soothe her but her pregnancy hormones made it next to impossible. Sheldon wanted to snort at this thought, nothing is impossible.

"Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate? Then we can talk about the reunion." She nodded and padded to the couch.

Penny was especially moody because her show was on hiatus due to her pregnancy. She could only write further. She wanted to find a way to make her character pregnant but found it would be hard for her to be a strong lead character while waddling around trying to kill aliens or monsters.

Penny had pitched her own show to the SyFy network (and just about every other network) and they picked it up. She is the lead character, because she loves acting, and she is the head writer for the show. She funded it a bit, her last couple movies being big hits, but she didn't need to do much.

"Now," Sheldon handed her the hot chocolate, "tell me what happened on the phone."

She sniffled a bit, "Bernadette told me she was pregnant and I was like yeah so am I! Then we started talking about our kids and how they never get to play together and I got emotional and she got emotional…" Penny took a sip of her drink, "Anyway she suggested we all get together soon. She said they're free next month. She's making all the arrangements. They want to know if they could come here. I told her most likely but I would have to ask you and give you notice." She teased a bit.

"You know you don't have to notice me Penny. I miss our friends too." He said and she smiled.

"I was teasing sweetie. Remember you used to make Leonard give you a notice if he was going to have a lady friend over." She sniggered at the thought.

"You didn't give him the same courtesies." She laughed.

Sheldon blushed, "You know Leonard was gone before we engaged in any sort of activity."

"Of course I know. Anyway, we need to get prepared for this thing. Ooh!" Penny squealed, causing Sheldon to cringe.

"I can take little Rose shopping!" She shouted excitedly.

Penny and Sheldon named their first (and currently, only) kid after Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. Sheldon argued some science names but Penny said the closest she was getting to science names was science fiction.

Sheldon was elated by the idea. Penny deciding she didn't hate Doctor Who and Rose being her favorite companion. It wasn't too hard and Sheldon quite liked Rose as well. It was an easy pick.

"Penny, she owns so many clothes already!" He groaned.

"We can all go shopping." She said cheerily.

Sheldon groaned again but he knew he would be dragged along.

* * *

-ONE MONTH LATER-

Penny dressed little Rose before she got ready. Sheldon suggested a Union Jack t-shirt and little jeans. Penny only shot him a death glare.

"There you go!" Penny said cheerfully to the three year old. She was dressed in a cute little fifties dress. She placed a headband on her head and some Mary Janes on her feet.

"Daddy won't like it." Rose grumbled, a daddy's girl all the way.

"Daddy will love it! You know he'll love anything you wear." Penny kissed her daughters cheek and let her go to playing. "You must be excited to see your cousins." She said before exiting, trying to gauge Rose's reaction.

"Kinda." If her dad heard her say kind of like that he would shake his head and correct her, but she knew it was okay with mommy. "What if they don't like me? Daddy said a lot of kids will be intimidated by my intelligence." Sure, the kid was almost a Sheldon Cooper identical, but she had Penny, and Penny knew how to raise a kid like Sheldon.

"Sweetie, be yourself. Remember what I told you." She looked into her daughters wide green eyes, the only thing she got from Penny.

"Mommy, I'm a little scared."

Penny smiled. Usually Rose wasn't scared of anything but she heard the stories about the gang and their kids. She wanted them to accept her. "I promise they'll like you. How can they not? Look at your adorable face. You're beautiful and smart. You are so much more." She kissed her cheek and Rose smiled at her mom. She knew what to say to make her feel better.

Sometimes daddy didn't but she still liked talking to him.

"Now, go show your daddy your outfit while I get dressed." Rose ran off to see her dad and Penny got ready.

She wore a light purple sun dress and flats. She curled her hair and put on light makeup. She was huge and didn't feel very much like getting 'dressed'. She went into the living room and saw Raj and Lilliana. They have come over quite often.

Rose and their son Albert were quite close. "Lilli!" Penny said with a smile. She hugged both Lilli and Raj. "sorry I'm big as a house!"

"Pregnant women are so beautiful." Raj commented and Lilli shot him a look, "not as beautiful as you my pale goddess." She blushed a little.

"When is everyone else getting here?" Lilli said and Penny looked at the clock.

"They should be here any minute."

"They should be on time like Raj and Lilli." Sheldon said grumbling and Penny laughed.

"I told you people don't show up exactly on time. There might be traffic. It is LA." Penny said lifting her eyebrow at her Moon Pie.

"Penny they should have thought about that beforehand!" Just then their doorbell went off. Penny got off the couch (not without difficulty) and opened it to reveal Bernadette and Howard.

She hugged Bernadette, who was five months pregnant, and Howard. It was weird to think after all these years she could actually hug Howard Wolowitz.

Claire Wolowitz bounded in, "Where is Wose?" She said sweetly. She was two.

"She's right over there." Penny gestured to Rose and Albert.

Claire ran right to Rose and Albert and just hugged them. "I'm your cousin." She said placing a kiss on Rose's head and then Albert's.

"Aww." A chorus ran through the room.

"I'm Rose Mary Cooper and this is Albert Koothrapli." Rose said sounding like a female version of her dad. Penny laughed and shook her head.

"Baby, you don't need to be so formal." She said and Sheldon shot her a look.

"She's only being proper." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Well, come in. Get out of the doorway." Penny said gesturing to the couch. Bernadette and Howard sat down.

Penny left the door open and set up the baby gate in front of it. "No outside." She said to the kids and they barely acknowledged her.

"Penny! When are you due?" Bernadette said as Penny sat next to her.

"Ugh, November. I'm so done being pregnant." She said and Bernadette giggled.

"I like it." She said rubbing her belly.

"What? That's insane!" Lilli put in.

"Some women do." Sheldon offered. "And Penny is not one of them." He muttered.

"Shut up Moon Pie! You know you love it!" He rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Hey!" Leonard shouted from the door way.

"Just step over the gate." Sheldon said and he helped an also pregnant Stacy and their two kids over.

"How many are you guys going to have?" Lilli laughed.

"Oh hush." Stacy grumbled and the girls laughed. The men did not, knowing this mood too well.

"I'm having twins on top of it all!" She shouted sitting in the arm chair.

"Aw!" Penny shouted. "That sounds like a lot of work but double the adorable."

"Double the trouble." Howard put in.

"Exactly." Leonard muttered trying to clean up his kids face.

"What did he get into?" He asked Stacy, the red marks not coming off the little boys face.

Their oldest who was eight stood there shyly. "Hey sweetie." Penny said to him.

"Nelson, say hi to your aunt." Stacy encouraged and he hid behind Leonard.

"Its okay." Penny said. She was around for the first three years of his life but…it's been a while.

"So we're all here!" Raj announced.

"Plus our extras." Penny smiled at the children who got along, mostly.

"Where's the food I'm freaking starving." Howard said and Penny shoved Sheldon.

"Go get it."

"Why can't we sit at the table?" He said.

"Because its Thai food night." Penny smiled at him and he laughed.

They only eat out on certain days but Penny thought just for today, they would go back to his old schedule. "Its okay! I ordered some." Raj said with a smile.

After they all ate and reminisced they watched their children play.

"We need to get together more often." Leonard said quietly.

"That's for sure." Raj agreed.

"Maybe this should be an annual thing, I know it's not a lot, but it's a start." Bernadette said.

"We can do it at each of our houses, rotate it." Stacy offered.

"It sounds like a fantastic idea." Sheldon said surprising Penny.

"I missed you guys." Penny said and they all said something along those lines too.

* * *

The group met every other month if their schedules permitted it.

Penny had a boy; she refused to name his Sheldon Jr. or Sheldon 2.0. They named him after her father, Wyatt. He had Penny's hair and Sheldon's eyes.

Stacy had two girls. She swore no more kids. Their names were Lacy and Kasey.

Bernadette had another girl. They named her Amelia. Penny thinks they took a page out of the Doctor Who book but she didn't ask, like they didn't ask about Rose.

Lilli and Raj had a child shortly after as well. A girl.

They remained close. Watched each other's kids grow up and some of them fall together. Sheldon hated when Rose started dating, no one was good enough for his princess. She started to date Albert. Sheldon didn't like it, but Penny convinced him he was good enough for Rose.

Their journey was long and tough but Penny knew that moving into apartment 4B was the greatest thing that ever happened to her.

Sheldon would tell you the same thing.

* * *

**A/N: Sobs the last author's note. I am getting a little emotional over this ending! I loved writing it. I love Sheldon and Penny. (duhdoy) I hope this chapter was good. I hope you guys all enjoy it! I like writing future Sheldon and Penny. They are adorbs.**

**Most of all I hope you all enjoyed this story. 3 you guys are the reason I kept updating! The reviews, favorites and follows, EVERYTHING, was enough to keep me going.**

**Thank you all! You make my heart SUPER HAPPY!**


End file.
